Hormonas
by Gabe Logan
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo, CAPITULO FINAL
1. 1 Los deseos de Nami

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Enichiro Oda.**

**Nota inicial:**

Este fic es una especie de apreciación de lo que pueden causar las hormonas a personas que se la pasan en el mar... estará dividido en 9 partes y una extra con un lemmon:

1 – Los deseos de Nami.

2 – Las divagaciones de Luffy.

3 – Los pensamientos de Sanji.

4 – Los sueños de Zoro.

5 – Los pesares de Ussop.

6 – Los análisis de Chopper.

7 – Los motivos de Robin.

8 – Los remordimientos de Vivi

9 – Las disertaciones de Franky.

10 – Capitulo extra.

Espero que no ofenda a nadie, y es que pensé... si uno recuerda las historias de marineros, estos en ocasiones sufren mucho por las hormonas, por lo que pondré mi versión de lo que pasaría, si los integrantes del Going Merry / Thousand Sunny sufrieran por los diversos cambios hormonales (A fin de cuentas todos aun estan en la flor de la vida.

Algunos capítulos serán combinaciones de puntos de vista de los personajes y otros serán narraciones a manera de recuerdos o pensamientos

**1 – Los deseos de Nami.**

Nami siempre se considero una chica fuerte, capaz de soportar cualquier carga y mas si esta le daba dinero... pero en ocasiones ella también olvida que el cuerpo siempre pide algo... y busca la manera de cumplir con sus necesidades...

Narración de Nami.

"Jamás me imagine esto... toda mi vida estuve entre piratas... durante ese tiempo, no dudaba en usar los encantos que me dio la naturaleza, que además se iban acentuando con los años, para conseguir lo que deseaba, no parecía haber hombre que se resistiera... pero mientras que me diera dinero para pagarle a Arlong eso no me importaba...

...hasta que los conocí, primero a Luffy, ese chico inocente que desea ser el Rey de los piratas, el primero que soporto mis encantos, luego Zoro, un imbecil que solo pensaba en pelear y beber. Ambos pese a todo, fueron los primeros amigos sinceros que tuve, por primera vez me sentí aceptada.

Luego llego Ussop, pese a su cobardía es un chico de gran corazón, además de que gracias a su relación afectuosa con Kaya, conseguimos nuestro primer barco, mas tarde a Sanji, que era la presa perfecta para manipulación, al menos podía contar con Luffy y Zoro por si se me pasaba la mano y trataba de abusar de mi.

En eso... paso lo que menos deseaba, el reencuentro con Arlong, su traición y la posterior batalla entre Luffy y el... sobra decir que por primera vez mi corazón latió con fuerza, mas cuando use el preciado sombrero de Luffy... algo que para el era un tesoro y me lo puso sin mas... quizás fue cuando todo comenzó.

...toda mi vida había negado las sensaciones de mi cuerpo... lo que me hacía feliz, ya que me consideraba una chica fuerte y capaz de soportarlo todo... pero al sentir la confianza y el afecto de los chicos todo cambió, al no sentirme amenazada y estar a gusto... mi cuerpo hizo de las suyas...

...¡Pero no era mi culpa! ¡Por dios creo que ninguna chica en su sano juicio lo hubiese soportado tanto! Primero, Zoro siempre quedándose únicamente en pantalones mientras que entrenaba, luego, Sanji, que siempre tan bien arreglado lograba verse lo suficientemente atractivo como para de vez en cuando, causarme algo de turbación, Luffy, que su chaleco cuando se abría mostraba su bien formado tórax, además de su inagotable confianza a mí, algo que no tenía con los demás, pero sobre todo, esa sensación de protección... aunque algo me preocupaba, conforme pasaban los días, incluso Ussop me llego a ser atractivo...

...y empecé a preocuparme, revisaba algunos libros para saber que me pasaba... pero me di cuenta de que inconscientemente buscaba que me miraran... y me desearan... quizás por eso buscaba ropas sugerentes... y trajes de baño sensuales... y pude notar que parecían surtir efecto pero... empezaba a desear algo mas... y aunque me duela admitirlo... mi cuerpo me pedía sexo... simple y llano.

Recurrí a la masturbación entonces... aunque no me enorgullecía hacerlo, puesto que con mi cuerpo y mi apariencia podía seducir a cualquiera... pero el problema es que no deseaba tener sexo con cualquiera, sino que quería tenerlo con toda esa pandilla de inútiles... ¡Dios que humillante! Había veces en las que ni siquiera mi amado dinero calmaba mi urgencia... y fue cuando antes de conocer a Vivi, tuve una experiencia que cambió mi vida...

...había estado haciendo un calor horrible en las últimas fechas, por lo que los chicos habían empezado a ir mas ligeros de ropas, incluso llegue a verlos a todos solo usando los pantalones, eso me turbo... un día, después de una mañana y tarde sumamente calurosas, mi cerebro pareció bloquearse y... sin ningún pudor me desnude, y solo con una toalla encima fui a buscar a los chicos... no sé que pensaba... incluso en ese momento llegue a pensar en mi como una prostituta que iba a buscar placer únicamente... pero por azares del destino me encontré a Luffy en mi camino... cuando el me vio me preguntó que pasaba, y yo le respondí con seriedad que estaba harta y... y le confesé que deseaba tener sexo con todos ellos, no me imagine la cara que el puso entonces... pensé que cualquier chico al escuchar eso caería a mis pies, pero paso lo que jamás pensé que pasaría...

...Luffy me abofeteo, hasta ahora a sido la única vez que me paso eso... pero en ese momento me sentí herida, iba a reclamarle, pero el me sujeto y me llevo prácticamente a rastras a mi cuarto, me arrojo con nada de delicadeza a la cama y me sujeto inmovilizándome".

Luffy... ¿Qué haces?- dijo Nami asustada, el pequeño moretón en su mejilla le escocia un poco, pero la expresión de ira de Luffy era suficiente para aplacarla.

_¡¿POR QUÉ!?- dijo exaltado, Nami estaba asombrada, Luffy lloraba, pero era un llanto de rabia, un llanto que demostraba un enorme dolor -¿Por qué?- dijo de nuevo._

_Luffy...- dijo Nami con preocupación, pero Luffy le miro mientras que de pronto se quitaba su chaleco._

_Si tanto deseas el sexo... lo haremos, pero... ya nada será igual... no se si podré sentirme igual con respecto a ti... solo... solo... no deseo que te vuelvas una cualquiera, si tanto lo deseas... yo... yo- decía Luffy aun llorando, pero Nami como pudo le puso la mano en la mejilla._

_Ya Luffy... lo siento... no sé que me paso... no tienes por que hacerlo- dijo Nami mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Perdóname._

_Luffy le miro y su llanto solo se hizo mas fuerte mientras que Nami le abrazaba con fuerza._

"En ese momento sentí mi corazón arder, pero aun así... con el cuerpo de Luffy tan cerca... era increíble que desease hacer algo, pero logre contenerme y todo empezó a seguir como siempre, aunque me di cuenta de algo... Luffy era muy importante para mi, por lo que debía de reprimir mis deseos a toda costa si no deseaba dañarlo...

Volví a la masturbación después de eso, pero halle una manera de controlar mis deseos al encontrar otra fuente de placer... el lograr perturbarles con mi apariencia, eso fue fácil de conseguir... y me ayudo en mucho, pero no era suficiente, la llegada de Vivi cambió un poco las cosas y me ayudo a controlarme... aunque por desgracia, algunos de mis deseos seguían desbordados por lo que llegue a fantasear con ella de vez en cuando, pero el recuerdo de Luffy llorando, lastimado por mis acciones, me detenía...

...cuando enferme, pude sentir ese sentimiento protector de los chicos, pero en especial de Luffy... y la llegada de Chopper fue como una bendición, ese pequeño reno despertaba mi instinto maternal, por lo que me podía controlar mejor, aunque después de un tiempo, los deseos volvieron, y con mas fuerza que antes, se lo conté a Vivi, quien me ayudo al recomendarme ciertos fármacos, ejercicios y alimentos que me ayudarían a calmarme... y funciono... temporalmente, ya que un poco antes de llegar a Arabasta, volví a estar igual.

Fue cuando paso lo inesperado, en un desembarco, Vivi y yo nos quedamos en el barco mientras que los chicos iban de compras, le hable de Vivi de mis problemas, y... terminamos haciéndolo... no sé como paso, pero Vivi me dijo que si no controlaba mis deseos, podría terminar matando a todos por algún descuido, me comento que ella como princesa de Arabasta, fue enseñada en ciertas artes de seducción, ya que en cuanto se casara debía de procurar un heredero, por lo que, aunque a ella no le pareciera, me ayudaría a controlarme...

...después de eso, me di cuenta que era una buena amiga, aunque no podía dejar de sentirme culpable por Luffy... si se hubiera enterado no sé como habría reaccionado, aunque me ayudo a calmar mis deseos...

Después de acabar con Baroque Works, me sentí mejor, aunque mis deseos volvieron, a aparecer, quizás fue por eso que cuando estábamos en los baños de Arabasta, no pude evitar mostrarme totalmente desnuda al estar frente a todos...

La unión de Robin fue quizás mi mayor bendición... su madures me ayudo a controlar mis deseos e impulsos, sus consejos e ideas me permitieron saber que era lo que me pasaba... cuando empezamos a buscar Sky Pea, mis sentimientos hacía Luffy cambiaron de deseos a... no lo sé, creo que amor...

...en Sky Pea me di cuenta de cuanto lo apreciaba, después de la paliza que Enel le dio a todos, y cuando decidió que lo acompañase por ser la única que estaba en pie, estaba aterrorizada, pero el reencontrarme con Luffy me ayudo, su confianza y valor me hicieron palpitar el corazón... y por desgracia otra cosa también...

Después de la batalla, en la que por un momento pensé que lo perdía, mis deseos se volcaron solo a él, aunque seguía usando ropas atrayentes por que sentía que debía de mantener las apariencias, por suerte, las insinuaciones de Sanji se han reducido, y Zoro se ve mas tranquilo, pero eso solo sé que es gracias a Robin...

...pese a lo que paso en Water Seven y la posterior pelea en Enies Lobby, mis deseo seguían activos... y empezaban a volverse mas fuertes... incluso me excité cuando esa tipa... Califa, me manoseó, rayos, que estaba como bomba... al menos al vencerla y gracias al metiche de Franky logre calmarme, bueno, él resulto ser un excelente mata pasiones...

...ahora el se ha unido a nosotros, Robin esta de vuelta, tenemos un nuevo barco, el Thousand Sunny y me encuentro cada vez mas cerca de Luffy... solo espero que el pueda algún día entender mis sentimientos, ya que he reservado mi primera vez con un hombre solo para él...

...Solo espero que se de cuenta a tiempo antes de que este demasiado vieja para apreciarlo".

Continuara...

Bien que les pareció, espero que no me ahorquen por poner a una Nami como una mujer que esta desesperada por sexo, pero, bueno, pensé que al estar tanto tiempo en alta mar... pues los deseos se le harían insoportables, mas por el hecho de que es una chica joven, que tiene que convivir con jóvenes apuestos, por lo que me imagine que tendría esa clase de problemas...

El pequeño yuri entre Nami y Vivi me vino a la imaginación por que ella necesitaba algo mas corporal, y la única manera de no salir a la calle a tirarse al primer vato que encontrara en la calle era esa...

Espero les agrade y los demás espero sean mejores que este.

Con respecto a un fic Lemon en referencia a mi fic ZoRo, pues lo haré, aunque será LuNa, espero lo recuerden, pero será dentro de un tiempo.

Suerte


	2. 2 – Las divagaciones de Luffy

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Enichiro Oda.**

**2 – Las divagaciones de Luffy.**

El es la Inocencia en persona, aparentemente solo le interesa la comida, pero la realidad puede ser muy distinta a ello...

Narración de Luffy.

"No sé que es lo que me pasa, aunque en muchas ocasiones he visto a chicas bellas, en realidad nunca me habían importado... mi sueño siempre fue lo primero.

Recuerdo que cuando era niño, después de que Shanks se fuera, Ace de vez en cuando me llevaba a los baños de las chicas a espiarlas, en ese entonces no le hallaba sentido a eso, pero Ace me comento que en cuanto llegara a cierta edad lo notaria...

Le pregunte a Makiko acerca de eso, pero todo lo que me dijo es que cuando creciera, las hormonas empezarían a producir cambios en mi cuerpo, así como en mis deseos y gustos... aunque la verdad no entendí nada...

...recuerdo cuando conocí a Zoro, el se convirtió en mi primer Nakama, fue entretenido, aunque sentía que algo faltaba, después llego Nami... y fue algo extraño, desde el principio me intereso, aunque ella admitiera ser una ladrona de piratas, no deje de insistir en que fuera con nosotros... ni yo sé por que, es solo que siempre sentí una gran afinidad por ella...

Después llego Ussop... je, el a diferencia de Zoro se volvió como un hermano para mi, ambos jugábamos y nos entendimos muy bien, además de que encajo excelentemente en el grupo...

Sanji fue una excelente adquisición... al fin teníamos alguien que cocinara, ya que antes nos turnábamos Zoro, Ussop y yo, Nami solo lo hizo una vez, pero aunque era una excelente cocinera, la verdad es que Zoro y Ussop me dijeron que les cobro muy caro... aunque no recuerdo que me hubiese cobrado a mi...

...quizás lo mas duro que he pasado, fue cuando los amigos de Zoro nos dijeron que Nami nos había traicionado, se que Sanji no lo creyó por su forma de ser, pero todos los demás dudaron, incluso cuando recuperamos el Merry me dijeron que nos fuéramos... pero yo no podía, jamás deje de confiar en ella, no sé porque, pero sabía que ella me necesitaba... y cuando se apuñalo el hombro y me pidió ayuda llorando, algo se removió en mi interior... por primera vez sentí el deseo de matar a alguien...

...al darle mi sombrero, no pude negar que se veía hermosa con él, y después de pelear con Arlong, reafirme mi posición, ella era mi Nakama y nadie la separaría de mi... y si querían hacerlo, tendrían que matarme primero...

Durante el al Grand Line, me empecé a sentir extraño, y recordé las conversaciones con Ace y Makiko, entonces le pregunte a Zoro y a Sanji acerca de las hormonas, pero resulto que sabían menos que yo... o al menos me lo ocultaban, Ussop me dijo infinidad de cosas antes de que me sacara otro cuento del capitán Ussop... por lo que quede igual que antes, solo sabiendo de que provocaban cambios en los deseos...

...y fue cuando paso... una noche, después de una semana bastante calurosa, algunos de los chicos salieron del cuarto, Zoro decidió dormir en la torre vigía, ya que era mas fresco, Sanji fue a cubierta, Ussop estaba en la bodega, por lo que me quede en el cuarto, más, después de que salí del baño, me encontré a Nami en el pasillo, solo llevaba una toalla, pensé que el agua se había acabado, o que había olvidado su ropa y le pregunte que pasaba...

...y ella me dijo que estaba harta... que nos necesitaba... que quería tener sexo con nosotros... yo ya había escuchado esa palabra antes... Ace me explico un poco y Zoro me comento de ello, por lo que ya sabía que era... y me enfurecí, no sé que me paso, pero fue como si mi corazón estallara en pedazos, antes de pensarlo le solté una bofetada, fue un impulso, pero no pensaba en ese momento, una ira ciega estaba en mi y la lleve casi a rastras a su cuarto arrojándola violentamente contra su cama, no sé por que lo hice, pero la sujete con fuerza..."

Luffy se veía iracundo, aunque sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos, Nami le miro con temor. 

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Yo que creía en ella y ahora, ahora resulta que es tal y como eran las chicas con las que salía Ace o las que me comentaba Sanji, pero... al menos, debo evitar que... que se convierta en una cualquiera"- pensaba Luffy llorando, Nami le miro._

Luffy... ¿Qué haces?- dijo Nami asustada, el pequeño moretón en su mejilla le escocia un poco, pero la expresión de ira de Luffy era suficiente para aplacarla.

_¡¿POR QUÉ!?- dijo exaltado, Nami estaba asombrada, Luffy lloraba, pero era un llanto de rabia, un llanto que demostraba un enorme dolor -¿Por qué?- dijo de nuevo._

_Luffy...- dijo Nami con preocupación, pero Luffy le miro mientras que de pronto se quitaba su chaleco._

_Si tanto deseas el sexo... lo haremos, pero... ya nada será igual... no se si podré sentirme igual con respecto a ti... solo... solo... no deseo que te vuelvas una cualquiera, si tanto lo deseas... yo... yo- decía Luffy aun llorando, pero Nami como pudo le puso la mano en la mejilla._

_Ya Luffy... lo siento... no sé que me paso... no tienes por que hacerlo- dijo Nami mientras que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos –Perdóname._

_Luffy le miro y su llanto solo se hizo mas fuerte mientras que Nami le abrazaba con fuerza._

_Por supuesto que te perdono... idiota... solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo- dijo Luffy llorando, Nami empezó a sollozar también._

_Por supuesto... mi imbecil capitán- dijo Nami llorando._

"Fue entonces que noté algo nuevo, tuvimos una pequeña charla después de eso y acordamos que todo siguiera igual que antes, Nami me prometió controlarse... aunque se que es algo difícil, pero sabía que lo lograría.

Fue justo cuando conocimos a Vivi que empecé a pensar... ¿Qué es lo que siento por Nami? ¿La aprecio como a una hermana? ¿Es solo la preocupación de un capitán? O... ¿De verdad me gustara?

...cuando Nami enfermo, me sentí inútil, no solo por no poder ayudarla, si no por que en mis nervios me comportaba mas idiota de lo normal... la búsqueda de un doctor nos obligo a demostrar un mayor cuidado... cuando conocimos a Chopper, no solo quise que viniera con nosotros por ser muy peculiar, si no que también por que no deseaba que Nami, ni nadie mas de la tripulación volviera a estar en peligro"

Antes de llegar a Arabasta, tuve mi primer gran problema... ya sabía que Nami me atraía, pero no sé en que momento... empecé a sentir atracción por Vivi, tal vez fue por la novedad de otra chica en el barco, o tal vez el hecho de que era casi tan bella como Nami, acudí a Zoro por consejo, pero el me dijo que siguiera mi corazón...

Aun así me sentía culpable... Nami contenía sus deseos por mi... y yo empezaba a babear por otra chica... aunque debo de agradecer a Bon Clay, cuando lo conocimos y nos hizo la demostración de sus habilidades, el haberse convertido por un momento en Nami y... mostrara los encantos de ella, me hizo sentirme mas seguro por lo que sentía...

...y la batalla tan larga contra Crocodile también me hizo dejar de pensar en otras cosas, au7n así, las veces que estuvo a punto de matarme me hicieron pensar en ambas, aunque mas en Nami... no podía negarlo, Vivi me gustaba... pero es a Nami a la que sentía amar... y lo sentí aun mas cuando la vimos desnuda en los baños, Vivi se cubrió, por lo que no apreciamos mucho, pero Nami... creó que esa noche tuve mi primer sueño húmedo.

Antes de irnos de Alabasta, tuve un encuentro con Vivi... me sorprendí cuando ella admitió estar enamorada de mi.. y me dolió su expresión cuando yo le dije que me gustaba Nami... ella lloro por un buen rato, pero dijo que lo entendía y nos apoyaría...

Después de irnos llego Robin... ella fue una renovación al grupo... aunque también me provoco algo de extrañeza, una ves tuve un sueño donde... ¡Lo hacía con ambas! Creo que estar con Sanji tanto tiempo me afecto... aun así, mis sentimientos por Nami eran fuertes... aunque la madures de Robin fuera atrayente...

El viaje a Sky Pea me demostró mucho de mis sentimientos por ella, cuando fueron separados todos de Ussop, Sanji y yo, mi principal preocupación era ella... por eso me sentí bien al encontrarla, después, cuando Enel se la llevo, me asuste, pensé que le haría daño, y mas con lo que le hizo a todos, ni siquiera respeto a Robin...

Pero era bueno que su poder no me afectara, aun así fue una lucha dura, sus habilidades de pelea eran enormes, y cuando me puso la bola de oro en el brazo, casi me derrota... al menos al final, y con la ayuda de Nami, pude llegar a vencerlo...

...Water Seven fue un lugar de pesares... pero al mismo tiempo de logros... pesares por mi pelea con Ussop, el hecho de que Merry estaba en las últimas y la aparente traición de Robin... y logros por qué sea como sea, Nami siempre estuvo a mi lado, me animo y me dio las fuerzas para seguir...

Enies Lobby fue un lugar muy duro, debíamos recuperar a Robin, pero sin Ussop y el Merry sería difícil... al menos Sogeking nos ayudo aunque... un momento... ahora que lo pienso, esa ropa... la nariz larga... los gritos que pegaba... ¡Madre mía que Ussop es Sogeking! ¡Mira que no darme cuenta antes!

Bueno, dejando de lado eso, aunque me peso bastante... tuve que dejar que cada quien fuera por su lado ya que debíamos de rescatar a Robin, Franky fue una gran ayuda en eso...

Después de derrotar a Lucci y escapar de la Búster Call, ahora que el Merry murió... hemos recomenzado nuestro viaje... Franky fabrico el Thousand Sunny y Ussop volvió a la pandilla... je, aun recuerdo cuando mi abuelo apareció... mira que será burro, me atizo soberanos golpes que aun me duele la cabeza, pero dijo algo interesante, "Los golpes del Amor son los que mas duelen", y debo admitir que los coscorrones de Nami me escuecen de lleno...

Después de partir... me he planteado el confesarle a Nami lo que siento pero... aun tengo dudas... ¿Me corresponderá? ¿Habrá algún problema en el hecho de que hallá una pareja en el barco? ¿Funcionaría lo nuestro? Pensé en comentárselo a Zoro, pero le veo muy preocupado a últimas fechas... no sé... parece que le atrae Robin pero no me dice nada, por lo que tal vez le pregunté a Franky, a fin de cuentas es mayor y tal vez me de una respuesta...

Aunque sea lo que sea que pase, espero que todo salga bien"

Continuara...

Bueno, un Luffy algo OC, pero bueno, aunque este capitulo no estuvo tan cargado como el de Nami, se debe a que en parte Luffy, aun mantiene un aire de inocencia, por lo que pese a su actitud de "Me vale todo", es aun un chico que respeta mucho a la mujer... je.

Como notaran, los capitulos del fic están ligados, aunque con algunos personajes será mas cargado que con otros.

Espero les guste como quedan y suerte.

Siguiente capitulo:

Los pensamientos de Sanji


	3. 3 Los pensamientos de Sanji

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**3 – Los pensamientos de Sanji.**

Es elegante con la mujeres y rudo con los hombres, pero, ¿Qué oculta el cocinero del amor en su interior? Tal vez solo sus pensamientos lo revelen...

Narración de Sanji.

"La mujer... no existe algo mas bello creado por Dios como un regalo para nosotros los hombres, ¿Cuándo me empezaron a gustar tanto? Fue un poco después de que empecé a trabajar con Zef, tendría unos 14 años cuando tuve mi primera experiencia sexual... fue una chica de unos 16 años...

...ah que era hermosa... je, no me da pena admitir que estaba muerto de miedo, casi me orino en los pantalones frente a ella, aun así, fue lo mejor que me haya pasado, por que aprendí a amara las chicas...

...recuerdo que después de eso, aprendí algunos trucos para conquistar chicas con un cliente, era un caballero y siempre tenía a muchachas a su alrededor, decidí emularlo y eso me hizo mejor de lo que era... aunque Zef me daba unas tremendas palizas cada que se enteraba que tenía sexo con las clientes...

¡Pero no es mi culpa de que una simple cita terminara en la cama! ¡Mira que soy hombre y con necesidades! Bueno, pero no importa, la verdad es que siempre lo he disfrutado...

...recuerdo cuando conocí a Nami swan y a Luffy... además de esos otros dos inútiles... fue como una llamada de Dios... oh Nami swan... tan hermosa y sexy... desde el primer momento decidí usar mi mejor arsenal para ella... aunque debo admitir que fue la primer chica que no cayó ante mis encantos a la primera... por lo que supuse que debía de tener algo con alguno de los chicos, primero descarte a Luffy y Ussop, por que eran muy niños para una chica como ella, por lo que supuse que era Zoro, eso provoco algunos conflictos, pero al momento de que ella se robo el Merry... y después de que Luffy derrotara a Krieg y yo me uniera al grupo, empecé a dudar...

...primero, Zoro y Ussop de verdad creían que Nami nos había traicionado... bien, yo lo creí en parte, por que apenas la acababa de conocer, pero es que una chica tan bella no puede ser mala...

... bien, la desconfianza del marimo fue lo primero que me hizo darme cuenta de mi error, ¿Qué fue lo segundo? La confianza de Luffy en ella, jamás vi una confianza mas ciega... y note en el un sentimiento mas fuerte de lo que había notado en mi vida, aunque lo bueno es que pude conocer a la sexy hermana de Nami swan, ah Nojiko san, tan linda...

...cuando peleamos contra Arlong, Luffy estaba furico, las expresiones de sorpresa de los demás me indicaban que fue la primera vez que el estaba así... después, al ver a Nami con el sombrero de Luffy, primero admito que se veía preciosa con él... pero me hizo darme cuenta de que Luffy y ella comparten un vinculo muy especial...

...después de derrotar a Arlong y que Luffy reafirmara que Nami era nuestra Nakama, nos dedicamos a festejar... ¡Como eran ardientes las chicas de Cocoyashi! Je, solo espero que Nami swan no se entere de mi pequeño encuentro nocturno con Nojiko san... ¡Wow! ¡Si así es de ardiente en la cama Nojiko san ya me imagino como será Nami swan!

...nuestro viaje continuo sin mas problemas que un pequeño encuentro con un tal Buggy y una sexy dama llamada Aldiva, aunque por desgracia solo buscaba a ese lerdo de Luffy...

...recuerdo que un poco después de entrar al Grand Line, Luffy me pregunto por las hormonas, la verdad es que me extraño un poco, pero decidí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo y contarle lo que sabía... aunque tal vez no haya sido buena idea contarle todas mis citas y los momentos ardientes que tuve con las chicas... la verdad es que no me entendió de todos modos...

...ha, que coraje... recuerdo un día, después de una calurosa semana... que no fue tan mala por que vi a Nami swan con unos sexys trajes de baño... después de eso... una noche a causa del calo, decidí ir a cubierta refrescarme un poco, por lo que sabía pronto llegaríamos a una isla y podría ir a buscar algo de sexo fácil con algunas chicas...

...pero escuche algo, eran pasos, decidí ir a ver, y entonces escuche a Nami y Luffy hablando... mi querida Nami Swan estaba dispuesta a tener sexo con nosotros... estaba emocionado, aunque no me gustaba la idea de compartir ese hermoso cuerpo de Nami swan... pero también me sentí contrariado, ¿Sería así de fácil? ¿Y después que? Me preocupaba que se volviera una especie de prostituta personal... lo hablaría con ella en cuanto termináramos... pero el sonido de una bofetada me hizo recapacitar...

¡Luffy había abofeteado a mi preciosa Nami swan! Pensé ir a darle su merecido, pero la expresión de Luffy me hizo reconsiderarlo, les seguí preocupado, Luffy la llevaba a rastras prácticamente, y se encerraron en el cuarto de Nami swan...

...pegue el oído en la puerta y su conversación me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la peor cosa de este mundo...

Luffy... ¿Qué haces?-escucho decir a Nami. 

_¡¿POR QUÉ!?- dijo Luffy exaltado, al otro lado de la puerta Sanji se sorprendió ,escuchaba el llanto de Luffy, un llanto de rabia, un llanto que demostraba un enorme dolor -¿Por qué?_

_Luffy...- dijo Nami._

_Si tanto deseas el sexo... lo haremos, pero... ya nada será igual... no se si podré sentirme igual con respecto a ti... solo... solo... no deseo que te vuelvas una cualquiera, si tanto lo deseas... yo... yo- decía Luffy aun llorando, Sanji estaba asombrado y triste._

_Ya Luffy... lo siento... no sé que me paso... no tienes por que hacerlo- dijo Nami –Perdóname._

_Por supuesto que te perdono... idiota... solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo- dijo Luffy llorando, Nami empezó a sollozar también._

_Por supuesto... mi imbecil capitán- dijo Nami llorando._

_Sanji se alejo de la puerta mientras que encendía un cigarrillo._

_Debo de ser el gusano mas despreciable del mundo y el mas idiota por no darme cuenta- dijo caminando a su cuarto_

Luffy no volvió al cuarto sino hasta entrada la madrugada, no se si habrá terminado haciendo el amor o no con Nami, pero decidí calmarme un poco, no creo que sea una buena idea meterse con algo tan valioso para el capitán...

...¡Ah Vivi chan! ¡La imagen de la inocencia! Cuando ella llego, me sentí en las nubes, era preciosa, casi tanto como Nami san... pero tenía ese aire a inocencia que me sedujo de inmediato... para mi desgracia, fue la segunda chica que no cayó ante mis encantos... que coraje, aunque eso no me impidió que en algunos desembarcos tuviera algunos encuentros con chicas de los poblados... claro esta que no eran como lo esperaba...

...Alabasta fue un lugar muy rudo, aun así, conseguí que Vivi chan se fijara un poco mas en mi, pero algo me decía que su corazón ya tenía dueño...

...después de la batalla contra Baroque Works, estaba dando una vuelta por el palacio, je, el ver a Nami swan desnuda en el baño (aunque toda esa bola de inútiles también la vieron) me hizo tener algunas fantasías con ella, pero bueno... me encontré con Vivi chan y... me extrañe, ella lloraba..."

_¿Vivi chan?- preguntó Sanji, Vivi le vio y trato de secarse las lagrimas -¿Qué pasa?_

_No... no es nada- dijo Vivi limpiándose las lagrimas sin éxito._

_Nadie llora por nada, menos una chica tan bella como tú- dijo Sanji, Vivi se sonrojo levemente, pero su expresión volvió a mostrar tristeza._

_Hoy me le declare a Luffy san- dijo, Sanji le miro con sorpresa, pero las lagrimas de Vivi hicieron que el supiera que había pasado._

_Te rechazo- dijo Sanji, Vivi asintió con la cabeza._

_El ama a Nami san- dijo Vivi, a Sanji no le sorprendió la respuesta._

_Vivi chan... –dijo Sanji de pronto, ella le miro y antes de darse cuenta el la estaba besando._

_Sanji... kun- dijo Vivi con sorpresa._

_Vivi chan... aunque en estos momentos estés triste, jamás olvides que en mi tendrás a alguien que siempre te amara- dijo Sanji sonriendo._

_Sanji kun... ¡Gracias!- dijo Vivi mientras que le abrazaba llorando._

"Fue una despedida algo dolorosa, pero fue lo mejor para su país... ¡Al diablo! ¡Yo quería que viniera con nosotros! ¡Vivi chan! Aunque después llego algo muy bueno...

...Robin chan se unió a nosotros después de salir de Alabasta, solo puedo decir que su integración al grupo fue mas que bien aceptada por todos... excepto por el marimo pelos de lechuga... Robin chan fue algo novedoso para todos, era madura e inteligente...

...y sabía de nuestras necesidades, no sé muy bien por que cosas a pasado, pero ella tuvo una charla con cada uno de nosotros, no sé que les habrá dicho a los demás, pero a mi me comento acerca de los problemas que le causan a los jóvenes las hormonas, je, yo bueno, me hice el que solo sabía muy poco...

... ¡Oh por dios si ella es genial también! Aunque no tuvimos mas que sexo oral un par de veces, ella lo hacía de manera genial... je, solo espero ( y considero) que ella solo lo haga conmigo... aunque pude notar que solo lo hacía para que no acosara a Nami (según ella) ya que Nami tenía un vinculo especial con Luffy y no debía de romperlo...

...al llegar a Sky Pea todo cambió, Robin chan y yo dejamos de tener relaciones, y ella solo se comportaba como una amiga, estaba extrañado, pensé que eso significaba algo, pero después me di cuenta... Zoro... ella estaba interesándose demasiado en ese cabeza de lechuga...

...estaba enfadado, pero no podía hacer nada... después de mi primer encuentro con Enel, quede noqueado junto con Ussop y cuando desperté, ya se iba y se llevaba a Nami san con él... junto con Ussop fuimos al rescate, pero me derroto de inmediato, después, supe que Luffy se encargo de él con ayuda de Nami san...

...creo que en ese momento noté una gran unión entre ambos... pero decidí enfocar mis esfuerzos en conquistar a Robin chan... hey, al menos el marimo no mueve las manos para nada, así que tenía una oportunidad...

...cuando ella se fue y nos traiciono aparentemente, no lo quise creer, había algo muy raro, después de la pelea de Luffy y Ussop estábamos desconcertados, pero lo peor fue la intervención de los marines y el hecho de que se la empezaran a llevar... al menos vi una oportunidad allí... si la rescataba tal vez me correspondiera...

...no salió como lo esperaba... la pelea a bordo del Umi Resha fue terrible y aun con la ayuda de Ussop (con ese ridículo disfraz de Sogeking) y Franky, nos apalearon. Se llevaron a Robin...

...Enies Lobby, un infierno en la tierra, la lucha contra miles de marines fue dura... y mas aun el CP9, ha, me avergüenzo de mi derrota contra Califa, pero es que es tan hermosa... y ese ataque casi me provoca una eyaculacion por la manera en la que froto su cuerpo con el mío...

...después de derrotar a ese hombre lobo y que Ussop desde el techo ayudara a Robin, peleamos duramente para mantener a Robin protegida de los marines...

...cuando volvimos triunfantes a Water Seven me sentía poderoso, era seguro que tendría una buena recompensa y podría impresionar a Robin chan, pero me i cuenta de que... era una pelea perdida... mi dulce Robin se veía aun bastante interesada en el marimo... y el hecho de que me lo hubiera dicho de frente me hizo darme cuenta de ello...

...pero ya tenemos un nuevo barco... y aun quedan muchas aventuras por recorrer y espero que en ella encuentre al fin el amor... aunque Vivi chan puede que recapacite y caiga en mis brazos pero... solo el tiempo lo dirá..."

Continuara...

Bien, espero les haya gustado, este fue un poco problemático, por que el carácter de Sanji se me dificulta mucho para desarrollarlo, pero espero que no haya quedado muy hosco, con respecto a lo de Robin, ya mostrare lo que pasa con ella en cuanto llegue a su capitulo...

Próximo Capitulo: Los sueños de Zoro.

Espero les guste.


	4. 4 – Los sueños de Zoro

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**4 – Los sueños de Zoro.**

Es un gran espadachín, aparentemente solo piensa en entrenar, pero los sueños de una persona siempre reflejan sus pasiones escondidas...

Narración de Zoro.

"No sé muy bien por que me pasa esto... rayos, esos malditos sueños, me parezco al maldito cocinero del amor, aun recuerdo el primero de ellos... tenia 12 años y fue después de mi palea numero 1000... con Kuina, rayos, ponerse a hablar de su desarrollo como mujer frente a mi, y lo peor es que por accidente, cuando ella se fue a bañar, pues... vi algo de ella, bueno, no algo, tal vez demasiado pero... esa noche... esa noche..."

_Sueño de Zoro._

_Un joven Zoro se encontraba terminando su entrenamiento, en eso, escucha pasos detrás de él, se voltea y ve con sorpresa a Kuina mirándole con una sonrisa... Zoro le mira con sorpresa ya que Kuina lleva un hermoso Yukata azul._

_¿Pasa algo Kuina? Tu solo te vistes así cuando vas a ir a algún festival- dijo Zoro con extrañeza, Kuina solo le sonrío mientras que se acercaba, Zoro le miro con extrañeza... hasta que vio como parte del Yukata caía por los hombros de la jovencita -¡Kuina tu Yukata!_

_Tranquilo, solo quiero agradecerte por darme ánimos- dijo Kuina con sensualidad, Zoro sudo frío mientras que Kuina se le acercaba._

_Hey, ¿Qué haces?- dijo con timidez mientras que la Yukata caía mostrando su juvenil y bien formado cuerpo._

_Solo te doy un pequeño premio- dijo inclinándose sobre de el. Zoro le miraba con fascinación mientras que la joven le acercaba el rostro y le daba un tierno beso en los labios._

_Zoro se sentía en el paraíso, Kuina era su amor platónico y le besaba con pasión, aunque de pronto sentía como una parte de su cuerpo se le endurecí._

_Ah... Kuina...- dijo Zoro jadeando. Ella le miro con ternura._

_Anda, mira que te vez con mucha energía- dijo Kuina poniendo su mano sobre su miembro y masajeándolo, Zoro solo gemía, pero justo cuando empezaba a sentir que alcanzaba el cielo..._

_Zoro..._

_Zoro..._

_¡ZORO ¡_

_Un grito que le despertó de golpe, Zoro solo miro a los lados mientras que una molesta Kuina le miraba._

_¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zoro, pero ella solo le señalo "ahí" y Zoro vio la notable erección, además de la mancha en sus pantalones._

_Entiendo que un niño como tu tenga sus fantasías, pero procura evitar meterme en ellas- dijo Kuina molesta mientras que se daba la vuelta ante un muy apenado Zoro._

"Aun así, tuve mas sueños de ese tipo... hasta que ella murió, entonces pase mucho tiempo entrenando para cumplir el sueño de ambos... y mis sueños ya solo eran sobre ella, sin nada que ver con el sexo...

Un poco antes de partir a mi viaje al mar, el padre de Kuina me llevo a un bar para una fiesta, no quería ir, pero me llevo casi a rastras... sobra decir que fue mi primer gran borrachera... y el día que perdí la virginidad...

Ella era una mujer mayor que yo... aunque era muy hermosa, no recuerdo de ella mas que su apariencia, cabellos negros como el carbón y unos hermosos ojos azules... solo sé que fue una buena experiencia.

Después de conocer a Luffy, fue una revelación para mi, el era como el hermano menor que jamás tuve, con un espíritu a toda prueba y con una capacidad de llevarse bien con quien sea...

...aunque no vi con mucho gusto la llegada de Nami, no por que no quisiera mas compañía, sino por que algo en ella me daba desconfianza... aunque después lo rectifique, es agradable, cuando no te esta cobrando dinero... y pude sentir esa conexión que ella y Luffy tenían, por lo que empecé a pensar que en poco tiempo acabarían liándose los dos...

...cuando Ussop llego al grupo y conseguimos el Merry, tuve mis primeros líos, al tener un barco, Nami aprovechaba para asolearse cada que podía, por lo que... ¿Sé imaginan lo duro que es aguantarse al ver a una joven de cuerpo bien formado asolearse con esos mini trajes de baño que usa? Pues si, empecé atener problemas con eso, mas por que sabía que ella era más para Luffy...

...la verdad es que solo me atraía físicamente, no es que me caiga mal, pero yo sé que jamás podremos tener una relación mas que de amigos... ella requiere a alguien noble y puro como Luffy, pero aun así, no podía evitar fantasear con ella...

...conocer al cocinero del amor fue una de las cosas mas extrañas, ese tipo que solo parece mover el rabo tras las chicas se ve muy problemático...

...No pensé mucho después de pelear con Hawkeye, solo fuimos tras Nami sin saber que pasaba...

...cuando paso lo de Arlong de verdad pensé que nos había traicionado, y buscaba la manera de hacer entender a Luffy que la dejase, pero su obsesión de el por que ella siguiera con nosotros me hizo notar que sus sentimientos son muy fuertes...

...Tashigui fue una revelación, al conocerla, empecé a recordar los sueños que tenía con Kuina... y eso era problemático... aunque no pase mucho al lado de ella (o mas bien dicho huyendo) pero fue suficiente para que me sintiera en problemas de nuevo...

...un día, después de tratar de explicarle a Luffy sobre las hormonas... me encontraba entrenando, había estado haciendo calor, demasiado... y pues Nami salió a asolearse como siempre, creo que no me noto, ya que decidió asolearse en topless... ¡Se imaginan como me puso eso! Fue muy vergonzoso, por lo que en vez de dormir ese día en mi cuarto con los demás, decidí ir al mástil a vigilar y que me diera el fresco... aunque me quede dormido de inmediato y pues, empecé a soñar de nuevo..."

_Sueño de Zoro._

_Zoro caminaba por un pueblo tropical... muy bonito pero vacío, buscaba a sus compañeros cuando escucho el sonido de risas, corrió para ver de donde venían y se detuvo al ver a las dueñas de las voces..._

_¡Nami! ¡Tashigui!- dijo Zoro exaltado... y es que no era para menos, pues ambas estaban nadando desnudas en el mar... Zoro solo sudo frío..._

_¡Zoro ven con nosotras!- dijo Nami sonriendo._

_¡Si el agua esta deliciosa!- dijo Tashigui sonriéndole._

_¡Pe...pero que demonios hacen!- decía Zoro mientras que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, pero ambas le miraron y sonrieron con malicia..._

_Vaya, creo que no quiere venir- dijo Nami con fingida molestia_

_Si... entonces será mejor que vayamos con él- dijo Tashigui y antes de que Zoro pudiera hablar ya ambas chicas lo habían derribado al suelo y le estaban quitando la ropa._

_¡Hey chicas cálmense! ¡Creo que podemos dialogarlo!- dijo Zoro excitándose._

_Oh Zoro kun... no seas malo- dijo Tashigui con un puchero._

_Si... ya veras que te haremos sentir en el cielo- dijo Nami coqueta._

_De pronto, ya le habían quitado toda la ropa y Tashigui empezó a besarlo con pasión mientras que Nami le besaba el pecho._

_Zoro estaba en las nubes, de pronto, Tashigui bajo un poco y entre ella y Nami empezaron a besar y lamer su endurecido miembro, Zoro emitió un gemido mientras que ambas chicas seguían con la felación._

_Veo que lo disfrutas- dijo Tashigui._

_Entonces te gustara esto- dijo Nami mientras que se levantaba y se sentaba sobre s8u miembro, Zoro ahogó un gemido cuando de pronto..._

_¡AUCH!_

_Zoro se levanto de golpe al sentir el picotazo de una gaviota en su cabeza y vio que estaba en el mástil solo, solo bufó molesto._

"Ese era un sueño genial, pero ¿Por qué diablos debía de despertarme ese horrible animalejo? Bueno, esa noche decidí ir a beber algo en la cocina, cuando escuche por accidente parte de la conversación de Nami y Luffy... sé que se preguntaran como, y la respuesta es simple... al bajar del mástil y pasar por un pasillo cercano al baño, hay un pequeño hueco en la pared que permite escuchar algunas conversaciones que se tengan en el cuarto de Nami... por lo que supe todo lo que paso entre ambos... y me sentí como una mierda al haber fantaseado con Nami...

...por desgracia no lo podía evitar, al menos, el saber que Luffy sentía algo por ella me evitaba el tener que hacer mi jugada...

...La llegada de Vivi al barco fue muy problemática, ella era la mas joven de nosotros, pero ya tenía un cuerpo de locura... y en mis sueños, que ya eran harto comunes... empecé a fantasear con ella también... en ocasiones con ella y Nami, en otras con ella, Nami y Tashigui...

Por suer6te empezaron a aparecer enemigos fuertes y eso me ayudo a calmarme...

...hasta que ella apareció... después de derrotar a Baroque Works y de que Vivi decidiera quedarse en Alabasta... ella... Nico Robin, se unió a nuestra tripulación, desconfíe desde un principió de ella, había sido la mano derecha de Crocodile, había trata do de matar a Igaram y era perseguida por casi todo el mundo... pero sobre todo... desconfiaba de ella por lo que me hacía sentir en mi interior...

...ella es hermosa, no lo niego, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules me hacen soñar, pero sobre todo, ella me hace palpitar mi corazón, como ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho antes, esa mirada, esa sonrisa de esfinge, esa tendencia vestir de manera informal y a la vez elegante... y su inteligencia para decir las cosas exactas en el momento exacto.

Ella es especial... y capaz de sacar mi lado mas torpe y tímido... pero lo que no se es ¿Cómo diablos le hacía para que me comportara como un chiquillo de trece años tratando de impresionar a la niña que le gusta?

Aun así... hay algo que me extraña, durante todo ese tiempo, los sueños que tenía sobre ella eran distintos a los demás que tenía... no tenían relación con el sexo, solo la miraba a ella, riendo, hablando, o solo su imagen... no se que sea, pero creo que es lo que unos llaman estar enamorado...

...durante la batalla con Enel... prácticamente perdí la cabeza cuando el le lanzo el rayo, apenas la sujete a tiempo para evitar que cayera al piso... pero estaba herida, sentí una 6terrible rabia en mi ser y decidí que le haría pagar...

,,,por desgracia el apaleado resulte ser yo, fue frustrante, pero no podía hacer nada, Enel me humillo cual niño y no me quedo de otra que esperar mi final... fue una suerte que Luffy pudiera derrotarlo...

...después de irnos y de ir a Water Seven, empecé desarrollar mas interés por ella... y vi que parecía que ella se interesaba en mi... pero paso lo de su traición y entonces me sentí mal...

...cuando descubrimos la verdad de lo que había pasado... me sentía ya mas tranquilo, ahora solo debíamos de rescatarla de Enies Lobby... lo que no fue nada fácil, miles de marines y ese Kaku me retrazaban... pero conseguimos las llaves para las esposas de Robin, al menos tuve una buena pelea y después de una gran lucha y con la ayuda de Frank, escapamos de Enies Lobby antes de que fuera destruida por la Búster Call...

...aunque me sentí muy triste cuando perdimos al Merry... el Thousand Sunny es un excelente barco, al menos ya hay mas lugar para descansar, pero sobretodo, el regreso de Robin me ha caído bien... aunque eh empezado a tener sueños con ella..."

_Sueño de Zoro._

_Robin estaba sentada en cubierta leyendo un libro, Zoro no entrenaba, solo la miraba y no pudo evitar sonreír... hasta que ella le miro y con una seña le indico que se acercara, Zoro le miro extrañado, pero se decidió a acercarse._

_¿Algo interesante espadachín?- preguntó Robin con su seductora voz._

_No, no es nada- respondió Zoro sonriendo, Robin le sonrió entonces mientras que miraba su libro -¿Una lectura interesante?_

_Quizás, aunque podría dejarla si me propones algo mas interesante- dijo Robin con sensualidad, Zoro solo sonrío._

_¿Y que te parece esto?- dijo Zoro besándola, Robin dejo caer el libro mientras que Zoro profundizaba el beso._

_Ambos se besaban con pasión, de pronto, la ropa empezó a estorbarles y Zoro le quito el saco que Robin vestía, Robin le sonrío y le quito la camisa que el usaba, ambos continuaron quitándose la ropa mutuamente mientras que intercambiaban besos y caricias hasta que quedaron desnudos._

_Vaya espadachín... eres bastante impaciente, ¿Lo sabías?- dijo Robin coquetamente._

_Je, y tu no te quedas atrás, Robin- dijo Zoro besándola, Robin gimió cuando el bajo su mano y la coloco en su entrepierna, Zoro sonrío mientras que ella gemía al sentir su mano masturbándole -¿Te gusta esto?_

_S... si... continua... por favor... Zoro- dijo Robin gimiendo, Zoro continuo, pero se detuvo de pronto -¿Qué... pasa?_

_Sabes... creo que ya es hora- dijo Zoro con ternura, Robin le miro fijamente y asintió._

_Zoro la recostó con suavidad en el césped y agradeció mentalmente que Franky hubiera puesto ese césped en la cubierta del Sunny... Robin gimió cuando sintió a Zoro penetrarla... y Zoro hizo otro tanto._

_Ambos estaban en el vaivén del placer, mientras que la luna era muda testigo de su amor, de pronto Zoro acerco su rostro al de Robin aun jadeando..._

_Te amo- dijo Zoro con cansancio._

_Yo también- dijo Robin, pero la voz sonó distinta, era la voz de Robin pero no sonaba cansada..._

_De pronto Zoro se levanto y se percato de que se había quedado dormido en cubierta y todo había sido un sueño, de pronto escucho una puerta cerrarse..._

"...podría jurar que esa vez vi una cabellera negra, y solo tres personas del barco tienen ese color de cabello, pero solo una lo tiene largo... ¿Podría ser que ella me halla escuchado? No, no lo creo...

...aunque desearía que algún día... ese sueño se hiciera realidad..."

Continuara...

Bueno, la parte de Zoro fueron mas recuerdos que otra cosa, espero que les haya gustado, como verán, metí un poco de ZoRo.

Próximo capitulo: Los pesares de Ussop.


	5. 5 – Los Pesares de Ussop

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**5 – Los Pesares de Ussop.**

Es un mentiroso, un cobarde, pero cuando se lo propone, es de los mas grandes... pero es al mismo tiempo el mas normal, por lo que en su vida puede tener un gran pesar...

Narración de Ussop.

"Ha que vida, no cabe duda que la vida de un pirata es la mejor, lo malo son las peleas, los enemigos casi invencibles, las golpizas... los monstruos... la marina... ¡Por que me pongo a pensar en eso!

...dios, ha veces me siento muy temeroso por lo que pasa... aun recuerdo mi niñez en mi isla... después de que murió mamá empecé a gritar diariamente que venían los piratas... sé que todos se molestaban con eso, pero... no me importo...

...cuando funde mi grupo de piratas "Los Vegetales", fue muy divertido, jugábamos a los atracos, practicábamos tiro y nos la pasábamos en grande... y entonces la conocí...

...mi hermosa Kaya, ella es como un ángel, tan hermosa que no podía apartar mi vista de ella... y además, adoraba mis historias, la verdad es que solo le he contado a Sanji esto pero... no es mentira, a Kaya le di mi primer beso... si, lo sé, muchos dicen que yo siempre miento, pero eso es real, fue leve, yo diría un pequeño picorete accidental, pero fue lo mas valioso para mi...

...fue un día que le contaba una de mis historias, ese día Kurahador había salido de compras junto con Merry, por lo que pude estar platicando mas tiempo con Kaya, durante mi historia, me resbale levemente de la rama y casi caigo al piso, aunque alcance a sostenerme de la ventana de Kaya, ella me ayudo a subir, pero como lo hicimos con demasiada fuerza pues... fue un pequeño besito... aunque salí huyendo asustado...

...recuerdo cuando conocí a Luffy, el era distinto a los demás, Zoro era un excelente tipo, pero Nami me daba miedo, aunque no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero en un principio pensé que era la novia de Luffy, ¿Qué cosas no?

Aun recuerdo cuando descubrimos la verdad de Kurahador... o mejor dicho Kuro, ese infeliz, pero lo que mas me duele es que nadie me haya creído... ni siquiera mi preciosa Kaya... pero eso no importaba, debía de salvarlos a todo... lo bueno es que Luffy, Zoro y Nami me ayudaron...

...la pelea contra los piratas de Kuro fue dura, pero aun mas fue el ver la cara de decepción de Kaya cuando se entero de la verdad, pero eso me reivindico ante ella... y al menos logre salvarla de Jango...

...cuando decidí irme con Luffy y los demás, Kaya nos regalo el hermoso Going Merry... en ese momento me di cuenta de todo, la amaba, la amaba demasiado, pero si quería cumplir mis sueños debía de irme... eso fue doloroso, mucho...

...cuando empezamos el viaje, me di cuenta de varias cosas, entre ellas que Nami es una chica muy sexy, pero también muy manipuladora, vaya con ella, solo una vez cocino para nosotros, y no niego que lo hace muy bien, pero nos cobro mas caro que en un restaurante de lujo, aunque me extraño que no le cobrara a Luffy...

...la llegada de Sanji fue bien recibida por todos, el es un gran tipo, pero igual de chiflado que Luffy y Zoro, además de que es un completo anormal, digo, ¿Cuándo se ha visto a alguien que patee tan fácilmente algo metálico? No solo eso, mira que andar todo el tiempo detrás de Nami es un fastidió...

...cuando Nami robo el Merry, no sabía que pensar, estaba muy molesto por que se llevara el preciado barco que Kaya nos regalo, pero el hecho de que Luffy estuviera tan seguro de ella me hacía pensar... cuando conocí a Nojiko, descubrí una parte de Nami muy interesante y empecé a entenderla...

...cuando fui capturado por los tritones, ella se apuñalo la mano y les hizo creer que me había asesinado, gracias a ella logre huir y cuando me encontré con los chicos y les conté lo que paso, me sorprendí al notar que Luffy jamás desconfió de ella, por lo que pensé, ¿En realidad estará enamorado?

Cuando nos enfrentamos a Arlong estaba aterrado, hombre si no lo iba a estar, si ese Arlong y sus tritones podían partirme en dos con un golpe... al menos gane mi pelea, pero me apalearon duro...

...al seguir nuestro viaje a la Grand Line empecé a notar ciertas cosas, si bien aquí casi todos son anormales, pude notar una cierta atracción entre Nami y Luffy, no lo sé, es como una intuición, aunque también note a Nami un poco mas desvergonzada al tomar el sol... y quien no la notaria, si con ese cuerpecito de pecado que se carga...

...un día, después de una calurosa semana, Luffy me pregunto acerca de las hormonas, pero hombre, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es, por lo que no me quedo de otra mas que contra miles de cosas hasta que se aburrió y se fue...

...un par de días después, a causa del calor me fui a la bodega a descansar un rato, llevaba un retrato de Kaya conmigo y los recuerdos de ella me hicieron suspirar, al dormirme no pude evitar tener un sueño con ella, pero desperté por que me caí de la caja en la que estaba dormido, estaba molesto, pero decidí ir a beber algo, en eso vi a Zoro escuchar algo por el hueco que usábamos luego para espiar a Nami, yo, pues curioso, decidí ver que pasaba y me entere de lo que paso entre Nami y Luffy, la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba, pero decidí que no diría nada...

...nuestro viaje continuo... y para mas dolor mío, Luffy insistía en meterse en mas líos de los que mi pobre corazón podía aguantar... recuerdo cuando conocimos a Vivi... o Miss Wednesday, je, si que nos engaño... pero me impresiono el saber que esa chica era una princesa, también tuvimos un leve encuentro con Miss All Sunday, quien nos regalo un Eternal Pose que Luffy rompió... ¡Ah y después nos enteramos que estábamos en la lista negra de Crocodile! ¡Por que a mí si soy tan bueno!

...Ha que lío, después de encontrarnos con los dos gigantes de Elbaf y luchar contra esos miembros del Baroque Works, ya era constante que viera el retrato de Kaya... no solo por que me reconfortaba, sino que también empezaba a notar cambios en mi... ¡Ah por que Nami y Vivi insisten en vestir ropas tan provocativas! Al menos las idioteces de Luffy y mías me permiten controlarme...

...la llegada de Chopper al grupo fue una enorme ayuda a mi ego... anda que al ser tan inocente me permitió poder contar todas mis historias a alguien que se emocionaba con ellas... además, es como un hermanito para mí, Luffy también lo es, pero es mas o menos como un gemelo...

...durante nuestra estancia y gran batalla en Arabasta me di cuenta de muchas cosas, en primera, que Luffy esta bastante chiflado, igual que su hermano, que Sanji no tiene control alguno de sus impulsos a las chicas, que Chopper es tan inocente y noble que se gana el cariño de cualquiera, que Zoro tiene un sentido de orientación pero que el de Luffy... y que Nami y Vivi tienen unos cuerpos de locura...

...y hablando de Nami... je, me di cuenta de que a Luffy le interesa bastante, hey, yo soy un chico normal, es obvió que una chica con tan buen cuerpo y cara me parezca atractiva, pero Luffy siempre se comporta como si no le importasen mas cosas que las aventuras y la comida... aunque gracias a Bon Clay, cuando se transformo en Nami y nos mostró "todo" lo que oculta, sobra decir que el buen Luffy se puso mas rojo que un

tomate...

...después de derrotar (y ser apaleado, otra vez) por Miss Merry Christmas, salvamos a Alabasta de Crocodile, recuerdo cuando estábamos en los baños de Alabasta, je, que divertida nos dábamos Luffy y yo, y como sabía que Nami y Vivi estaban del otro lado, bueno, originalmente fue idea de Sanji, pero se me ocurrió que no sería malo, echar un "vistazo", solo para comprobar que estaban bien... aunque jamás me espere que Nami nos mostrase todo... y cuando digo todo, me refiero a TODO, wow, jamás había visto a una mujer desnuda en mi vida, y creo que Luffy tampoco, ya que el enorme chorro de sangre que soltó si que fue cómico...

...al marcharnos de Alabasta, supe por medió de las actitudes de los demás, que algo había pasado entre Sanji, Vivi y Luffy, pero preferí quedarme callado y hacerme el desentendido... después de que se nos uniera Robin... en un principió desconfíe de ella, pero después me percate de que era una mujer muy interesante, además de atractiva, aunque me extrañaba que Zoro no dejara de desconfiar de ella, cuando todos dimos nuestro brazo a torcer...

...eso me hizo pensar que probablemente empezara a sentir algo por ella, pero bueno, sería interesante averiguarlo, je, el espadachín y la arqueóloga, algo muy interesante, ¿No lo creen? Recuerdo que Robin hablo con cada uno de nosotros, no sé que les habrá dicho a los demás, pero ella me comento acerca de las presiones de los marineros al estar tanto tiempo en el mar, y me dijo que si alguna vez llegaba a tener "necesidades", no dudase en comentárselo, bien, me costo entender ese punto, y créanme que estuve a punto de acceder, pero el recuerdo de mi linda Kaya me lo impidió, por lo que solamente le pedía que habláramos, le contaba mis recuerdos con Kaya y ella me escuchaba con paciencia...

...Skypea, un lugar de aventuras, me aterrorizaba, pero al mismo tiempo me emocionaba, como me hubiera gustado que Kaya lo viera, este lugar es hermoso, pese a Enel y sus esbirros... recuerdo como Luffy, Sanji y Yo tuvimos que enfrentarnos a algunas de las pruebas de Enel para rescatar a los demás... bueno, cuando volvimos al Merry y nos enfrentamos Sanji y yo a Enel... nos dio una paliza que aun me duele el recordarlo...

...no recuerdo nada hasta que despertamos y fuimos a rescatar a Nami, el reencuentro con Enel fue rudo,, ni Nami y yo, pudimos hacerle nada mas que huir, pero Nami volvió, solo para pelear al lado de Luffy... eso me hizo darme cuenta de su conexión tan especial... ambos están hechos par estar juntos y cuando se den cuenta de ello... que espero que no sea para cuando caminemos con bastón, serán muy felices...

...Water Seven... un sitió donde me pasaron las peores cosas que le podrían pasar a cualquiera... primero, cuando fui secuestrado, apaleado y asaltado por la Franky Family, después, el enterarme de que el Merry estaba en las últimas y que Luffy había decidido cambiar de barco... y mi pelea con Luffy...

...estaba tan iracundo, que pese a saber el enorme poder de Luffy, no dude en luchar contra él... fue duro, y conseguí hacerle mucho daño antes de ser derrotado... esa vez llore como nunca lo había hecho... después me dedique a tratar de salvar al Merry... cuando vino el Aqua Laguna, fue una ironía que quien me ayudara fuera Franky... después de encontrarnos con el CP9 y que nos capturaran, empecé a hacer buenas migas con Franky... no es un mal tipo, simplemente ha vivido con rencor, pero en realidad nunca trato realmente mal a las personas...

...a bordo del Umi Resha me encontré con Sanji, pero como me había separado de la tripulación, no podía ayudarlo directamente, por eso me puse un disfraz y decidí adoptar el nombre de Sogeking, el Rey de los Tiradores, y me sorprende que nadie se haya percatado, je, soy un genio del disfraz...

...la batalla en Enies Lobby para recuperar a Robin fue dolorosa, pero debíamos recuperarla, no quería que perdiéramos a Robin... igual que al Merry... dios, con que cara vería a Kaya, cuando supiera que perdí el Merry... pero en ese momento no debía de preocuparme por eso, Robin era mas importante...

...la batalla final fue dura... y me impresione cuando el Merry acudió a rescatarnos... fue su último esfuerzo, y murió después de eso... fue doloroso, demasiado, con el Merry se iba parte de mi vida, uno de los mayores recuerdos de Kaya... pero debía de ser fuerte y Franky fue de gran ayuda, tiene un corazón de Oro... aunque eso es un decir para un cyborg...

...cuando Franky construyo al Thousand Sunny, jamás pensé que podría apreciar un nuevo barco, pero, de nuevo, gracias a Franky, encontré el valor para disculparme, aunque andábamos escapando del abuelo de Luffy...

...Ahora estoy de nuevo en la tripulación, y Franky es miembro también, he visto la evolución del trato entre Luffy y Nami, así como de Zoro y Robin, y me preguntó ¿Podré ser yo así de feliz cuando vuelva a reencontrarme con Kaya? ¿Ella aun me esperara? Eso espero, por que ella es mi principal motivo de existencia...

Continuara...

Este fue mas corto que los anteriores, pero es que Ussop es mas alguien que solo se queja, pero no niego que por ser el mas "normal" en la tripulación, solo se dedicara a quejarse y añorar su vida pasada, aun así, este no fue muy fuerte que digamos, espero no los decepcione, aunque les digo que el de Chopper también será muy blando, pero bueno, espero no les decepcione, y créanme que los compensare cuando llegue a Robin

Próximo capitulo: 6 – Los análisis de Chopper.

Otro capitulo corto, antes de lo bueno.

Por cierto, ando a la espera de ver si Brook el esqueleto se unira a la tripulación, si se une, tal vez ghaga un capitulo especial para él.


	6. 6 – Los Análisis de Chopper

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**6 – Los Análisis de Chopper.**

Es inocente, es noble y muy inteligente, es la pureza encarnada, pero puede llegar a notar cosas que los demás no podrían jamás notar...

Narración de Chopper.

"Mi vida nunca ha sido un lecho de rosas, pero al haber sido criado por doctores, todo lo que le pasa a la naturaleza humana y animal me interesa sobremanera...

...recuerdo que cuando como la akuma no mi, no solo adquirí poderes, sino que toda mi composición cambió de lleno, comúnmente los renos comienzan su desarrollo en sus primeros años, alcanzando una cierta madures sexual a los 5... cosa que cambió conmigo, ya que aunque en el fondo sigo siendo un reno, mi desarrollo biológico es el de un humano común...

...el doctor Hiruluk me explico algunas cosas, pero no era muy diestro al hacerlo... y la doctorine no era alguien que me explicara mas de lo debido... cuando conocí a Luffy, Nami y Sanji, vi una oportunidad para adquirir nuevos conocimientos, viajar por los mares era una excelente opción... además de poder estudiar el comportamiento de humanos jóvenes en un entorno reducido y cambiante...

...desde un principió note los primeros hechos, después de derrotar a Wapol y partir rumbo a Alabasta, descubrí que al estar ya sin el peligro de un ataque... las chicas empezaban a soltar feromonas... ¿Qué como lo sé? Sencillo, aun conservo cualidades animales... y eso me permite notar esas hormonas... por casualidad, decidí hacer unos exámenes a los chicos y descubrí que sus niveles de testosterona son bastante altos, por lo que revisando en mis libros descubrí que es normal, todos son adolescentes y semi adultos, por lo que ese nivel es normal...

...o quizás no tanto... según tengo entendido, las hembras de las especies tienden a liberar una cierta cantidad de feromonas cuando están listas para la procreación... y he notado que Nami expele una enorme cantidad de ellas, especialmente cuando esta con Luffy... lo que me hace suponer que Nami ha elegido a Luffy inconscientemente como pareja...

...aunque no entiendo bien el por que no se han dado cuenta... según lo que me cuenta Ussop, es a causa del amor... yo la verdad no sé mucho de eso... y Ussop me contó demasiado rollo al respecto... Sanji me tiro un cuento aun menos entendible y Zoro no supo explicármelo, Vivi era un poco mas comprensiva me explicaba las cosas... ¿Qué por que no le preguntaba a Luffy y Nami? Fácil, Nami me da un poco de miedo... y Luffy, creo que sabrá menos que yo...

Un poco antes de llegar a Alabasta, pude sentir una enorme cantidad de Feromonas de Nami, por lo que me preocupe, la expulsión de tantas hormonas provoca cambios muy bruscos en el carácter de las personas, lo que podría acarrearnos problemas a la hora de la verdad... le comente el asunto a Vivi, pero ella me dijo que se haría cargo, después fuimos todos los hombres al pueblo y ellas se quedaron en el barco...

...cuando volvimos algo había cambiado, sé que los chicos no lo notaron, pero mis sentidos me indicaron una baja en las feromonas del ambiente, no sé que habrá hecho Vivi pero fue suficiente para calmar el ambiente...

...al llegar a Alabasta conocimos al hermano de Luffy, una persona increíble y bastante mas madura que Luffy... fue una grata experiencia, incluso nos acompaño un tiempo, en Alabasta por primera vez conocí el desierto, algo bastante rudo, pero al menos conocí buenos amigos...

...durante nuestra batalla contra los esbirros de Crocodile, descubrí lo poderosos que eran mis nakamas, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Nami, Vivi y Luffy, todos ellos con una capacidad de sacrificio enorme... me alegre de estar con ellos...

...sin embargo, he notado que Vivi últimamente suelta feromonas cada vez que esta cerca de Luffy... eso es problemático, ya que Nami hace lo mismo... al terminar la gran batalla, descubrí que Zoro es alguien que es como un padre... en el se siente una gran familiaridad, los demás miembros de la tripulación son como hermanos para mí, pero el es el mas cercano a una figura paterna desde el Doctor Hiruluk...

...al marcharnos de Alabasta, Vivi se quedo en su país... pero a cambió obtuvimos a una nueva Nakama, Nico Robin, también conocida como Miss All Sunday, la verdad es que pese a sus antecedentes, yo sentía una buena vibra de ella... además de ser quien menos feromonas soltaba... ella siempre me trata bien... y desde el principió, noté que ella era como una madre para mí...

...pero, cuando conocimos a Foxy y sus piratas, tuve miedo, no por su fama... sino por esa mujer llamada Porche, ella era muy extraña, según el estándar humano se le considera una mujer hermosa, pero liberaba una cantidad de feromonas increíble... y me asustaba que las dirigiese a mí principalmente... fue cuando recordé uno de los libros que leí, acerca de desviaciones sexuales... y ella podría presentar un caso grave de zoofilia...

...eso podría ser un problema, ya que eso es malo... al menos es lo que dicen lo libros, por suerte logre mantenerme alejado lo suficiente de ella, pero algo en su manera de mirarme me dice que no será la última vez que la vea...

...al viajar a Skypea empecé a notar un comportamiento extraño en Zoro, en Luffy ya había visto una atracción animal hacia Nami, pero Zoro empezó a mostrar signos de atracción a Robin, y ella empezó a emitir feromonas dirigidas a Zoro... es extraño, Ussop lo llama "gustar"...

...por lo que después de un análisis deduje que ha Nami le gusta Luffy, y el sentimiento es reciproco, es solo que ninguno de los dos se ha percatado, a Zoro le gusta Robin... o le empieza a gustar, algo que también parece ser reciproco...

...pero no tuve mucho tiempo de examinar esos detalles, Skypea era un lugar digno de ser investigado, pero el hecho de que tuviéramos que vérnoslas con Enel nos produjo muchos problemas, mas por que quede inconsciente bastante tiempo no ayudo en mucho...

...al menos Luffy me contó lo que paso junto con Nami, y me alegre de hallamos ganado... después de eso partimos de regreso a la Grand Line... ya para ese momento, sentí fuertes sentimientos en el grupo, las hormonas seguían actuando.

...hasta que llegamos a Water Seven... cuando Robin y yo salimos a pasear... ella desapareció, la busque como loco junto con Sanji, pero no la encontramos... y cuando lo hicimos, ella nos dijo que se separaba del grupo... fue muy triste, después de eso... nos enteramos de que Ussop había sido asaltado por una tal Franky Family y que el Going Merry estaba en las ultimas...

...después de derrotar a la Franky Family, ocurrió la pelea de Luffy y Ussop... me dolió mucho verlos pelear, y que luego Ussop se alejara de nosotros... pero eso no era todo, aun debíamos de saber que pasaba con Robin...

...cuando supimos del CP9 y acerca de Ohara, supimos por que Robin nos dejo, nos conmovió el saber la verdad sobre esos hechos y decidimos que no dejaríamos sola a Robin nunca más... fue cuando supimos que la Franky Family no era tan mala, se unieron a nosotros junto con algunos miembros de los carpinteros de Water Seven...

...el viaje fue duro, y cuando llegamos a Enies Lobby, lo fue aun mas, simplemente llegar al puente de la torre judicial nos costo mucho trabajo, luego, Franky se unió a nosotros en la lucha... cuando luchamos con el CP9, me vi forzado a usar mas de tres Rumble Balls en la batalla, por lo que perdí el sentido...

...ya no supe que paso... hasta que desperté y vi que ya habían rescatado a Robin, estaba alegre... era como reencontrarme con esa figura materna que tanto apreciaba... y se que Zoro era de los mas contentos... cuando los marines empezaron a atacarnos... me sentí inútil, no podía ayudarlos a defender a Robin, aun así, Sogeking y los demás la protegieron con valor... y después de eso, escapamos a bordo del Going Merry... fue su último gran viaje...

...me sentí muy deprimido cuando murió el Merry, por lo que nos quedamos en Water Seven, Franky comenzó a construirnos un nuevo barco mientras que nos recuperábamos... fue justo después de conocer al abuelo de Luffy, y enterarme de su linaje, que empecé a olfatear nuevamente feromonas en el ambiente... las emisoras eran Nami y Robin... y he notado que esas descargas hormonales están dirigidas a sus dos blancos habituales... Luffy y Zoro... vaya, será muy entretenido saber que es lo que pasa, además, será excelente para mi investigación acerca del apareamiento humano...

...Franky ahora es miembro de la tripulación... y junto con el Thousand Sunny y el regreso de Ussop, se han embarcado en una nueva aventura con nosotros... lo único que si me molesta es... ¡QUE LOS MARINES ME HALLAN PUESTO UNA RECOMPENSA DE SOLO 50 BERRIES! Hasta Sogeking, que no es de la tripulación, obtuvo una mas grande...

...eh estado analizando las situaciones en el barco... y Franky es una excelente fuente de conocimientos, por lo que mi investigación acerca del cortejo y el apareamiento humano podrá tomar un buen rumbo, solo espero que pase algo interesante..."

Continuara...

Como lo dije, este sería un capitulo corto, ya que en si, Chopper, en años humanos (que son los que importan en su desarrollo) aun es un niño curioso, para él, que aun no posee un interés sexual activo, todo es una investigación, marco lo de las feromonas, por que según leí, cuando la hembra de una especie, esta sexualmente activa, libera las feromonas para atraer al macho que halla elegido, eso ocurre solo con algunas especies, principalmente en los simios, pero me pareció interesante que Chopper lo analizase de esa manera.

En el siguiente, un capitulo esperado: 7 – Los motivos de Robin.

Un capitulo que si será mas fuerte y donde explicare el por que puse a Robin tan... "fresca" con los miembros de la tripulación.

Ojo, Robin me cae muy bien.


	7. 7 – Los Motivos de Robin

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**7 – Los Motivos de Robin.**

Nota: este capitulo contiene algo de lenguaje soez y vulgar, se recomienda discreción

Es enigmática, exótica, de una belleza madura, siempre lleva una sonrisa que oculta en ocasiones su dolor y pensamientos, a veces actúa de manera extraña, pero como todos también tiene sus motivos...

Narración de Robin.

"La vida nunca me ha tratado realmente bien, desde que mi madre se fue de Ohara, fui muy maltratada por mis tíos, quienes solo se preocupaban de mi prima, los demás niños me apedreaban y la gente del pueblo me evitaba... la verdad es que solo lo superaba gracias a los Eruditos... ellos eran mi familia y me enseñaron mucho de la vida...

...recuerdo que conocer a Saul fue muy interesante, me enseño a reír... a mantener mi sonrisa sin importar nada... fue un buen consejo, de lo contrarío me habría rendido cuando paso ese incidente... recuerdo la Búster Call, llego exactamente el día que mamá volvió, la Marina aniquilo Ohara...

...no solo a los eruditos, si no que ha mujeres, niños, todos... Saul me saco de allí, y cuando el fue congelado por Aokiji, lo supe entonces... estaba sola... hasta que encontrara a mis nakamas... Aokiji me dejo escapar y solo vi como Ohara se convertía en un infierno ardiente... yo ya sabía que mamá estaba muerta en ese momento... igual que toda mi familia...

...entonces comencé a vagar por el mundo, fue horrible que en cada lugar al que iba, incluso las ancianas me delataran a la marina, todo por esa maldita recompensa... aun así, decidí tratar de dar lo mejor de mi... la adolescencia me llego entre huidas de un lugar a otro... no soy vanidosa, pero el ejercicio constante me ayudo en mucho... y he de admitir que me volví muy atractiva...

...recuerdo la primera vez que me uní a una tripulación pirata, todos eran jóvenes, pero muy rastreros, no pensé quedarme mucho con ellos, me miraban de maneras muy lascivas, después de investigar un poco, supe que al ser la única mujer en el barco, provocaba la tentación de sus hormonas... una noche, a sabiendas de mis habilidades, tres de los muchachos me atacaron... usaron una piedra de kairoseki para debilitarme... fue muy duro, pero para evitar que me mataran... tuve que aceptar tener sexo con ellos... fue desagradable, sé que no fue una violación en toda regla, pero hacerlo así, era desagradable...

...escape de ese barco cuando la marina nos encontró... la verdad es que esa vez me sentí alegre de verlos, el capitán ya me había empezado a exigir "favores" y me quería convertir en su puta personal... algo que no iba a permitir...

...el siguiente barco fue un poco distinto, la tripulación era mas fiestera... y habían mas mujeres... en esa tripulación me enamore por primera vez... debía tener unos 15 años, y pese a todo lo que me había pasado, pensé que podía darme una oportunidad y que al fin encontraría nakamas... era un joven bastante apuesto y que siempre sonreía... pero me deje llevar por su físico, solo tuvimos sexo una vez, pero cuando supieron de mi recompensa, trataron de entregarme, su ambición fue su caída... yo huí y la marina desquito su fracaso con ellos... jure no volver a enamorarme entonces...

...al ir de tripulación en tripulación, encontré que hay muchas maneras de manipular a las personas, pero una de las mejores es el sexo... con el se les puede dominar a la perfección... de vez en cuando lo hacía con alguno de los capitanes... con alguno de los oficiales del barco en el que estaba... incluso llegue a tener encuentros con algunos marines, gracias a eso obtenía muy buena información...

...el problema es que me sentía como una puta, no soportaba estar de una cama a otra, huyendo siempre y sin un lugar al que llamar hogar... vivía una mierda constante, mucho hacer el amor sin amor... siendo despreciada y perseguida... el dolor era mucho, pero el recuerdo de Saul y Ohara me ayudaban seguir adelante, el Gobierno Mundial no me detendría de conseguir mi misión, conocer la verdadera historia...

...la llegada a Baroque Works fue interesante, algunos de los miembros eran agradables, pero preferí mantenerme un poco alejada, ya pasaba de los veinte años y sabía que había tenido suerte de no haber quedado embarazada de ninguno de mis encuentros... decidí estudiar algunos de los libros de Alabasta, a parte de descubrir que había un Ponegliph oculto en el reino, había un libro sobre artes sexuales que me dio ideas para poder lograr satisfacer el ego de los hombres (y mujeres dependiendo el caso) que me ayudaría a evitar la ya aburrida y siempre sin sentido (al menos para mí) penetración...

...Crocodile era un loco... y por desgracia sus poderes de arena lo volvían un terrible peligro, al conocer mi historia me puso como su compañera, pero también me acoso para que fuera su compañera en otra clase de "servicios", para mi desgracia no tuve mas opción que aceptar... fue una suerte que Crocodile aceptara tan solo las felaciones... me daba algo de asco, pero no tenía mas opción... solo tuvimos sexo completo una vez... y fue, quizás un poco menos desagradable que con otros... pero, igual de sin sentido que siempre...

...durante todo el tiempo que viví ese aburrido calvario, me entere de que alguien estaba tratando de infiltrarse en Baroque Works... con mis habilidades supe que era la princesa Vivi Nefertari y su fiel sirviente Igaram, pese a que sabía que debía de informar, decidí hacerme de la vista gorda... era interesante ver que es lo que pasaría... además de que ya me estaba cansando de tener que andar cada dos días de rodillas mamandole su asqueroso pené a ese bastardo de Crocodile... Dios, como me hacía rabiar eso...

...cuando Vivi entró en contacto con los mugiwara, no pude evitar hacer una prueba, primero hice volar el barco en el que escapaba Igaram disfrazado de la princesa (plan por demás estúpido, ¿Quién en su sano juicio confundiría a ese mastodonte con la princesa?), y después presentándome ante ellos y entregándoles una Eternal Pose...

...debo admitir que me sorprendieron, pensé que eran unos piratas comunes y corrientes, pero, empezando desde su capitán, todos era muy peculiares... decidí mantener un ojo avizor en ellos para ver que pasaba y si lograban llegar a Alabasta...

...su interferencia también empezó a ayudarme un poco, al menos, el hecho de que Crocodile no lograra deshacerse de ellos, le quitaba cualquier deseo, lo que me permitió descansar por un tiempo de tener qué estar horas con su pené en la boca... cuando los mugiwara llegaron a Alabasta ya tenían un miembro mas, pero fue cuando empezó la verdadera batalla...

...tuve un pequeño encuentro con los mugiwara, por un momento pensé que Crocodile los mataría junto con ese capitán llamado Smoker... pero escaparon, después supe que el capitán de los mugiwara se enfrento a Crocodile... lo dejo medio muerto en el desierto... y no se que me impulso a salvarle la vida, el estaba muy dañado... pero en un pequeño instante de inconsciencia el murmuro un nombre... entonces lo noté... Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que derroto a Arlong el tritón, a Buggy el payaso, a Mazo de hierro Alvida, a Bon Kriegh... estaba inconscientemente interesado en esa chica pelirroja que lo aporreo cuando los conocí... una chica llamada Nami...

...deje al mugiwara y me fui, Crococdile ya estaba organizando sus planes... los cuales empezaron a salir a la perfección, consiguió una rebelión, la caída casi total del trono en Alabasta y la cuasi toma del trono de Alabasta, pero, la aparición del capitán de los mugiwara lo interrumpió... eso me permitió llevarme a Nefertari Cobra conmigo y encontrar el ponegliph de Alabasta... aunque tuve un pequeño encuentro con una marine... ya había escuchado de ella, compañera de ese hombre llamado Smoker...

...la derrote sin matarla, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, era una chica muy decidida, por lo que la deje en paz... gracias al Rey Cobra, pude descubrir el Ponegliph de Alabasta y obtener algunos datos... pero Crocodile me encontró, decidí luchar contra el, pero me derroto rápidamente... y habría muerto de no ser por Luffy...

...ese chico es sorprendente... logro vencer a Crocodile y salvarnos a Cobra y a mi de morir aplastados... fue por eso que le di el antídoto para salvar su vida... que extraño que al caer inconsciente murmurase el nombre de la chica Nam...

...me mantuve oculta, y contacte con Bon Cure, entonces me oculte en el barco de los Mugiwara y espere con paciencia... fue una lastima que capturaran a Bon Cure, pero al menos me dio el tiempo suficiente para poder planear la manera de poder presentarme ante los mugiwara... je... si que se sorprendieron al verme a bordo de su barco... no fueron difíciles de convencer... Luffy me acepto de inmediato, ese cuento de la deuda por salvarme fue mas que suficiente para que me aceptara... el pequeño reno... Chopper, con un poco de cosquillas...al cocinero... bueno, note que es un hombre algo urgido... por lo que un guiño de ojos basto... la navegante, Nami, algo de dinero... el tirador, Ussop, o algo de diversión... pero hubo uno que no se convenció... Roronoa Zoro... el cazador de piratas... un hombre bastante peculiar... por no decir apuesto...

...Zoro es un sujeto muy extraño... me intrigaba su manera de actuar... y esa enorme desconfianza a mi persona lo volvían muy atractivo a mi persona... por un momento pensé en seducirlo... pero después de analizarlo bien... decidí primero analizar a los demás miembros de la tripulación...

..Luffy fue muy sencillo de tratar, tan solo le conté algunas aventuras y se emociono, aunque después me hizo algunas preguntas referentes a las diferentes sensaciones del cuerpo... aunque se que después de algún tiempo llegue a interesarle un poco... pero decidí no arruinarlo y ver que pasaba entre el y Nami...

...Nami también fue sencilla de tratar... su gusto por el dinero la vuelven predecible y manipulable... aunque también me percate de que ella es una chica de un gran corazón... y he de admitir que el estar junto a ella, me hacía sentir como si fuera una hermana mayor...

...Chopper fue una historia distinta... ese pequeño reno me inspiro mucha ternura... no lo sé, creó que volqué en el todos esos años sin dar cariño a alguien...

...Ussop fue un caso interesante.. a él fue al primero que le ofrecí "ayuda" para sus necesidades masculinas... pero el me rechazo amablemente... en vez de eso me contó acerca de la chica que les regalo el Merry... me conmovió ver a un chico tan enamorado... por lo que decidí no volver a ofrecérmele jamás...

...Sanji fue predecible... después de hablar de las necesidades de los marineros durante los viajes largos... el se hizo el que no sabía mucho para sacar algo de provecho de la situación... bueno, lo analice... el es joven... no es feo... así que supuse que algo de sexo oral le calmaría... le dije que lo vería en la cocina en la noche y salió flotando alegre como un niño...

...Zoro... Roronoa Zoro... es el único que no quiso tener una charla conmigo... su actitud me sorprendía, yo siempre había conseguido seducir a cualquier hombre... pero el se comportaba ajeno a mí... hasta que noté que era simplemente tímido...

Eso me divertía mucho... y pese a mi edad... disfrutaba mucho haciéndolo apenarse... decidí que pasaría mas tiempo con él... solo para divertirme...

...el sexo oral con el cocinero era mejor que el que tuve con otros... al menos Sanji se preocupaba por tratar de complacerme... no solo con su satisfacción personal... era muy noble de su parte... y jamás me insistió con tener la copula...

...la vida en el Going Merry era entretenida y tranquila... los mugiwara me trataban bien, incluso Zoro se tranquilizó un poco en mi presencia... cuando empezamos a investigar sobre Skypea, estaba bastante tiempo cerca del espadachín... y empecé a notar un cambió en mi... no sé cuando fue exactamente, pero empecé a sentir algo por él...

...ese sentimiento empezó a aumentar en Skypea... pensé que era solo por que el me trataba con indiferencia... pero después note que ese hombre... tenía un algo que me hacía sentir calor interior...

...cuando luche contra los sacerdotes que estaban con Enel, me molesto la destrucción de tantas ruinas históricas de Shandia, entonces luche con mas fuerza para protegerlas... después vino mi encuentro con Enel... cuando dijo que los que quedábamos éramos los escogidos para acompañarlo, me di cuenta de que estaba chiflado... trate de manipularlo con inteligencia, pero el mantra me descubrió... me lanzó un rayo que me impacto de lleno, pensé que estaba acabada...

...hasta que los fuertes brazos de Roronoa Zoro me detuvieron... me sentí protegida entonces... y antes de caer inconsciente... no se si fue un sueño, pero el se veía furioso...

...no recuerdo mucho hasta que desperte... aun continuaban peleando contra Enel según me contó Ussop... y supe por su boca, que Nami y Luffy estaban juntos peleando contra él... cuando Enel fue derrotado por Luffy me alegre... eso nos permitiría descansar y recuperarme junto con los demás...

...fue en ese lugar donde descubrí otra Poneglyph y que Gold D. Roger ya había viajado a Skypea... fue un gran descubrimiento... y fue cuando note que las personas con la D en su nombre son muy afortunadas... a nuestro regreso, nos tuvimos que enfrentar a muchas cosas nuevas... entre ellas... la cada vez mayor atracción que sentía por el espadachín... tuve que dejar los encuentros con el cocinero por que... empecé a sentirme incomoda...

...el encuentro con los piratas de Foxy y el Davy fight fue muy entretenido... además de que me ayudo a calmarme un poco... después de eso... y de algunos incidentes con esos locos piratas... llegamos a Water 7...

...decidí salir a comprar algunas cosas con Chopper... era muy divertido acompañarlo, esas ansias de conocimiento que tiene, ese amor por los libros... me sentía, como si llevara a mi hijo de compras... hasta que el CP9 me contacto... fue algo terrible, después de enterarme de que planeaban usar la Búster Call contra los mugiwara... me di cuenta de lo importantes que eran para mí, por lo que accedía a ayudarles a cambió de que dejaran a los mugiwara en paz...

...accedí a asesinar a Iceburg y obtener los planos del arma milenaria... pero al final no lo conseguí... aun así, ellos me llevaron en el Umi Resha a Enies Lobby... en el tren fui testigo de cómo el cocinero, Ussop (con un ridículo disfraz de Sogeking) y Franky de la Franky Family trataron de salvarme... me sentí extraña... ¿Por qué me ayudaban si yo los había traicionado?

...después de ese fallido intento... y que Franky fuera capturado... llegamos a Enies Lobby... el encuentro con Spandam fue desagradable, Franky se defendía como gato patas arriba, pero yo, con las esposas de Kairoseki no podía hacer nada... y allí empezó lo peor... Spandam era un completo misógino, me di cuenta de que se excitaba golpeándome, y no dejaba de hacerlo constantemente, no solo eso, me comento (a solas) todo lo que se les hacía a las mujeres criminales para que hablaran...

...me dijo que las piratas de buen cuerpo eran repartidas entre los prisioneros, donde eran violadas una y otra vez... también supe que en las salas de interrogación, se colgaba al as mujeres de brazos y piernas en el potro totalmente desnudas, después de marcarlas en uno de los muslos con un tatuaje de criminales... era horrible el destino que me esperaba solo por saber acerca de los poneglyphs y saber la verdad de Ohara... Franky me recriminaba algunas cosas después... pero ni siquiera yo sabía que contestarle...

...fue cuando supe que los mugiwara habían entrado a Enies Lobby, cuando los vi en ese edificio... todos mirándome, me pecho ardió, venían por mi... e incluso le declararon la guerra al gobierno mundial solo por mí... eso me hizo darme cuenta de que yo en verdad... deseaba vivir, poder estar en un lugar al que llamar hogar... poder tener gente que me apreciara... y sobre todo... volver a amar... ese era mi mas grande anhelo...

...Franky se unió a los mugiwara en la lucha contra el CP9, el fue un gran apoyo, pero no supe mucho, Spandam me arrastro como a una muñeca de trapo, fue muy violento, pero yo ya estaba decidida a sobrevivir como fuera... aunque al final el muy estúpido llamo a la Búster Call... mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad...

...cuando llegamos al puente que conectaba a Enies Lobby con la puerta de la justicia, me sentí perdida, trate de escapar... incluso me aferré al puente con los dientes, pero el infeliz hijo de puta me seguía golpeando... fue cuando escuche el primer estallido, Franky había llegado, pero un trampa de Spandam lo lanzo al mar... fue entonces que la certera puntería de Ussop me salvo...

...Franky emergió del mar y me rescato... peleamos juntos esperando la llegada de los demás... cuando ellos llegaron, supe que Luffy aun luchaba, conseguimos un barco y esperamos a Luffy... pero los marines no nos dejaban en paz... luchábamos y derrotábamos a cuanto marine se nos ponía enfrente... pero parecía el cuento de nunca acabar... hasta que Luffy venció a Lucci y... el Merry llego por nosotros escapamos de la flota...

...me sentí sumamente agradecida con todos por acudir a mi rescate... y fue cuando el Merry murió, que sentí el gran dolor de la perdida de un amigo...

...nuestra estancia en Water 7 fue tranquila, Chopper no se me despegaba en ningún momento... era como un niño celoso, no dejaba que nadie extraño se me acercara... era muy tierno, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo a él... Zoro... sé que estaba deprimido por la perdida de una de sus dos espadas.. y por primera vez no supe que decirle...

...realmente me sorprendió el enterarme de que Luffy era hijo de Monkey D. Dragón y nieto de Monkey D. Garpp... no solo eso, también conoce a Shanks el pelirrojo, uno de los 4 emperadores del mar... también me sorprendió las maneras de expresar su amor de su abuelo... la verdad es que es comprensible que Luffy sea tan fuerte... con tanto porrazo cualquiera se vuelve inmune al dolor...

...después de que llegaran las nuevas recompensas... Franky nos regalo nuestro nuevo barco... una hermosa fragata llamada Thousand Sunny... je, me causa gracia la manera en la que convencimos a Franky de que se nos uniera, creo que con eso le deje en claro a los chicos del barco que tengo mis maneras de convencer al gente... bueno, he de admitir que aunque le presione el pene y los testículos con fuerza... no esta tan mal dotado...

...ahora reiniciamos el viaje al Nuevo Mundo, Ussop se ha unido a nosotros de nuevo y veo que el grupo disfruta de una mayor unión... aunque la edad esta empezando a dominarlos... incluso una vez me encontré a Zoro durmiendo en cubierta... y me imagino que tenía un sueño bastante picante por los sonidos que hacía... fue una suerte que solo yo lo notara, sino se habría llevado un buen chasco de haber sido descubierto...

... se veía muy lindo durmiendo... y no pude evitar verle de cerca... fue cuando el hablo..."

Robin miraba de cerca a un Zoro que dormía... y hacía leves sonidos entre sueños, ella sonrío mientras quien le veía con ternura.

_¿Un sueño agradable?- preguntó Robin en voz baja, Zoro hizo una ligera mueca y entre sueños murmuro._

_...Robin...- dijo levemente, casi inaudible, pero eso hizo que Robin se sorprendiera._

_¿Esta acaso soñando conmigo? No, creo que escuche mal- dijo Robin tratando de convencerse, hasta que Zoro hablo de nuevo._

_..te... amo... –dijo en sueños y Robin solo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, aunque sabía que dormía, esas palabras le llegaron profundo... y entonces, sin pensarlo le contesto._

_Yo también- dijo inconscientemente acercándose a su oído, al darse cuenta de ello, se alejo rápidamente y entro al barco_

"En ese momento, no sé que es lo que me paso... actué por impulso, pero no me arrepiento, parece que me estoy dando una nueva oportunidad pero... ¿Estará bien? Digo, el es mas joven que yo, además, puede que el solo se sienta atraído... aunque... como desearía que fuera algo mas..."

Continuara...

Ya llego uno de los mas esperados... este capitulo fue rehecho un par de veces, es que me quedaba demasiado brusco y soez, incluso para mi, ya que me imaginaba que la vida de una mujer que transcurre entre lo mas bajo de la sociedad debía de ser brusca... y demasiado relacionada con el sexo... a fin de cuentas la suavice para no ofender a nadie... espero que les guste como quedo al final.

En el siguiente, se verán algunos delos pensamientos de uno de mis personajes favoritos.

Próximo Capitulo: Los remordimientos de Vivi.

Espero lo lean.


	8. 8 – Los remordimientos de Vivi

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**8 – Los remordimientos de Vivi**

Es la princesa del Reino de Alabasta, pero en su interior duerme el alma de una aventurera, sin embargo, en su vida a hecho cosas que le causan remordimientos...

Narración de Vivi.

"Desde que tengo memoria, siempre me ha gustado ayudar a los demás, aunque eso en ocasiones me causaba muchos problemas... recuerdo como metía en líos a Khoza, a Perl, a Igaram... vaya, si que era muy problemática...

...aun así, sé que hice cosas muy útiles por los demás... como cuando soporte la agresión de ese abusivo de Wapol en la cumbre de los reyes... o cuando decidí infiltrarme en Baroque Works...

...me tomo bastante tiempo, pero pude saber acerca de Crocodile y Miss All Sunday, los lideres de esa pandilla, yo me quede como Miss Wednesday junto con Mr 9 y Karue... Crocodile nos había encargado junto con Miss Monday e Igaram que diéramos buena cuenta de los piratas que entraban al Grand Line...

...aunque no me siento bien de lo que hice, y me duele mucho el recordar que llegue a asesinar a muchos piratas que entraban a la Grand Line... tal vez eran criminales, pero eso no les quitaba su humanidad... me duele pensar en eso... Mr 9 era un buen compañero pese a todo, aunque estaba algo chiflado, jamás se quizó aprovechar de mi...

...recuerdo cuando conocí a los mugiwara... adentro de Laboon en un intento de conseguir provisiones junto con Mr 9... en un principió pensé que eran unos idiotas... fuertes, pero idiotas... digo, cayeron muy fácilmente en mis maquinaciones... luego, cuando los guiamos a nuestra guarida junto con Igaram y Miss Monday todos cayeron... excepto Roronoa Zoro y Nami, el se enfrento a nosotros y nos derroto con facilidad... pero justo después de eso aparecieron Miss Valentine y Mr 5... nos habían descubierto, en ese momento supe de lo valiosos que fuerón Miss Monday y Mr 9, ambos me defendieron con valor, pero no fueron rivales para ellos...

...yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, escape junto con Karue, pero no llegue lejos, pensé que todo estaba acabo... hasta que Mr. Bushido me rescató... supe después que Nami lo "convenció" para ayudarme, en ese momento no pensé que fueran rivales para agentes de Baroque Works...

...Que equivocada estaba, cuando el y Luffy se pelearon, acabaron rápidamente con Miss Valentine y Mr 5, je, pensé que se matarían... hasta que descubrí que Nami era mas terrible que ellos... aun recuerdo como se puso cuando por accidente les dije los secretos de Baroque Works... aun así, ella fue de gran ayuda, cuando pensé que Igaram estaba muerto... y cuando Nico Robin o Miss All Sunday se subió al barco y nos dio la pequeña muestra de sus poderes...

...cuando nos dio el Eternal Pose para que pudiéramos viajar sin problemas me confundió, ¿Por qué nos ayudaba? Me preguntaba muchas cosas... pero cuando Luffy destruyo el Eternal Pose, pensé que se había vuelto loco... aun así comenzamos con el viaje a Alabasta, durante ese tiempo empecé a ver como eran ellos...

...Ussop es un chico muy gracioso... tal vez sea un cobarde pero es leal... Zoro es... bueno, no lo puedo negar, no estoy ciega... es increíblemente atractivo... y mas con esa costumbre suya de entrenar solo en pantalones... Sanji... el no solo es guapo, es noble y caballeroso... aunque sentía que era algo pervertido... Nami era como la hermana que nunca tuve, alegre, desinhibida, algo tacaña, pero con un corazón enorme...

...y Luffy... Luffy... no sé como describirlo, su manera de ser tan... tan vivas... tan alegre, siempre con esperanzas para el futuro, incapaz de hacer daño a alguien solo por que sí... además, era apuesto, infantil, pero apuesto... aun así, empecé a sentir algo de calor al verle... lo que me molestaba, ya que noté que había lago muy especial entre él y Nami... aunque no parecían notarlo, pude saber lo valiente que era cuando el y Ussop derrotaron a Mr 5, Miss Valentine, Miss Goldenweek y Mr 8...

...empecé a notar que esa atracción mía hacía él se incrementaba... cuando Nami enfermo y tuvimos el encuentro con Wapol, note lo unidos que eran con Nami, y cuando fuimos a buscar un doctor, supe que era una batalla perdida... él se veía preocupado por Nami, por eso cuando decidió llevarla a ver a la doctora Kureha y o me quede junto con Ussop en el pueblo, Sanji solo se les colo, pero bueno, era mejor que fueran los dos para evitar que les pasase algo...

...después vino la pelea contra Wapol, Ussop y yo casi no participamos, pero si lo hicieron Luffy y Sanji, después de eso se nos unió el pequeño Chopper... el era demasiado tierno, de inmediato me atrapo con su ternura... durante el viaje, pese a saber que Luffy y Nami tenían una conexión especial... no podía evitar sentir aun mas atracción por Luffy... hasta que Chopper me comento algunas cosas que había notado con Nami... sabía que el hecho de estar mucho en el mar obligaba a las personas a dejarse llevar por sus hormonas, pero pensaba que Nami ya habría tenido sexo con alguien para evitar eso...

...pero después de una "discreta" investigación, supe que ella aun... le sugerí algunos ejercicios, eso le ayudaría a desfogar energías, sabía de algunos fármacos y alimentos... funciono un tiempo, pero antes de llegar a Alabasta volvío a ponerse igual...

...entonces, Chopper me comentó de los riesgos de el incremento de hormonas en Nami... le dije que no se preocupara y repase mentalmente las clases de seducción que me fueron dadas en Alabasta... estas no se limitaban a satisfacer a hombres, era importante saber satisfacer a las mujeres también... más por que en ocasiones... muchas de las reinas tenían algunos "gustos" extraños...

...y me apenas afirmar, qué mi madre tenia una que otra amante... aprovechando una salida de todos los chicos... hable con Nami, ella me comento sus problemas de nuevo... y entonces, por el bien de todos, la seduje... no soy lesbiana, pero no puedo negar que... fue agradable... además... los sentimientos reprimidos de Nami le hicieron ser mas, "Efusiva" de lo que pensé... pero eso nos ayudo mucho...

...ya en, mi tierra, conocimos al hermano de Luffy, y empezamos la lucha contra Baroque Works... muchas veces me deje llevar por la culpa y los remordimientos, pero gracias a Luffy y los chicos pude levantarme... por desgracia, en ese momento mis sentimientos por Luffy pasaron de atracción a amor... el conseguía hacer palpitar mi corazón...

Cuando todo acabo y Luffy junto con los demás acabaron con Baroque Works... no sabía que hacer, sabía de los sentimientos inconscientes de Nami por Luffy... pero la manera de tratarme de Luffy me hacía pensar en que tenía una oportunidad con el... por lo que... después de la vergonzosa escena de los bañlos... decidí citar a Luffy para hablar con la verdad..."

Luffy se encontraba mirando el cielo, Vivi le había pedido que se vieran en uno de los jardines, por lo que con calma la esperaba.

_Luffy- se escucho la voz de Vivi, el le miro sonriendo._

_Ah, Vivi, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin dejar de sonreír._

_He, yo, me imagino que deseas saber por que te cite aquí- dijo ella con timidez, Luffy le miro con calma._

_Algo así, ¿Pasa algo? Ah ya sé, debes de estar pensando en como decirme que vas a ir con nosotros, ¿Verdad?- dijo sonriendo, Vivi solo bajo la cabeza y al levantarla, Luffy le miro extrañado -¿No es eso?_

_Vivi estaba decidida, por lo que se le acerco..._

_Luffy... te amo... no sé desde cuando, pero quiero que te quedes conmigo...- dijo Vivi, Luffy solo le miro con cierta sorpresa, hasta que su expresión cambió a seriedad._

_Vivi, yo... no sé como decirlo pero... –dijo Luffy, pero Vivi le silenció con su mano._

_Lo sé... yo solo soy tu Nakama... ¿Es por Nami verdad?- dijo ella mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban._

_¿Nami? No... o... bueno... sí... este... tal vez... aunque podría ser... pero- empezó a balbucear el chico de goma, Vivi solo empezó a reí._

_Tranquilo... sé... sé que debes de estar confundido y... perdona- dijo Vivi tratando de contener sus lagrimas, Luffy solo bajo la vista._

_Yo... yo debo irme... lo siento- dijo Luffy mientras se iba._

"Esa vez llore por primera vez por un desamor ... y me sentí como una tonta, ya sabía que Luffy me iba a rechazar... pero lo intente... aunque era un caso perdido lo intente... y eso me hizo sentir algo bien, justo en ese momento... apareció Sanji..."

_¿Vivi chan?- preguntó Sanji, Vivi le vio y trato de secarse las lagrimas -¿Qué pasa?_

_No... no es nada- dijo Vivi limpiándose las lagrimas sin éxito._

_Nadie llora por nada, menos una chica tan bella como tú- dijo Sanji, Vivi se sonrojo levemente, pero su expresión volvió a mostrar tristeza._

_Hoy me le declare a Luffy san- dijo, Sanji le miro con sorpresa, pero las lagrimas de Vivi hicieron que el supiera que había pasado._

_Te rechazo- dijo Sanji, Vivi asintió con la cabeza._

_El ama a Nami san- dijo Vivi, a Sanji no le sorprendió la respuesta._

_Vivi chan... –dijo Sanji de pronto, ella le miro y antes de darse cuenta el la estaba besando._

_Sanji... kun- dijo Vivi con sorpresa._

_Vivi chan... aunque en estos momentos estés triste, jamás olvides que en mi tendrás a alguien que siempre te amara- dijo Sanji sonriendo._

_Sanji kun... ¡Gracias!- dijo Vivi mientras que le abrazaba llorando._

"Se que era inesperado, pero el saber que alguien me amaba así... y me di cuenta de que yo los quería a todos, lo de Luffy fue más por esa enorme ayuda que me brindo... es por eso que decidí que pondría en orden mis sentimientos... aunque debo de admitir que para ser mi primer beso... fue bastante bueno... ¿Por qué no había notado antes a Sanji?

...cuando ellos se marcharon, me habían pedido que les acompañase, pero yo sabía que no podría, no solo por lo que había pasado con Luffy, sino también, por el deber para con mi gente, a quienes había dejado solos por mucho tiempo... fue doloroso, pero sabía que era lo mejor...

Ahora cumplo con mis funciones de princesa y estoy lista para seguir adelante, ya he superado lo de Luffy, y sé que ellos saldrán adelante, aunque ahora sus recompensas sean enormes

Pero eh pensado en el beso y la declaración de Sanji y me han hecho pensar... ¿Habrá alguna oportunidad?"

Continuara.

Este no fue muy largo, pero es que no se me ocurría mucho, he estado algo ocupado y no pensé que un personaje que me agradara tanto como Vivi, me resultase tan difícil, ya se acerca la recta final, ya solo faktan dos capítulos y se acaba, espero que les haya gustado.

Próximo capitulo: Las disertaciones de Franky.

Hasta luego


	9. 9 – Las disertaciones de Franky

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**9 – Las disertaciones de Franky.**

Es uno de los carpinteros mas grandiosos de Water 7... un pandillero de gran corazón y un exhibicionista de lo mas descarado, pero en su ser tiene mas experiencia que cualquier otro en el Thousand Sunny...

Narración de Franky.

"A la vida... siempre ha sido muy grandiosa... recuerdo que cuando me uní a Tom y Bakaburg para crear los Tom Workers empecé a vivir una gran experiencia... aunque la abuela Kokoro siempre estaba insistiendo con los pantalones... bah, ¿Qué acaso no conoce la enorme comodidad que tienen las tangas? Siempre esos moralistas...

...recuerdo que durante todo el tiempo que viví en Water Seven con mi nombre de Cutty Flam, aunque me parecía bastante afeminado... bah, eso no impidió que mi súper carácter me volviera irresistible a las mujeres, je, y mira que tuve mi primer revolcón a los 14 años... ah que días aquellos...

...pero todo cambió cuando el gobierno mundial apareció... acusaron a Tom de traición por haber construido el barco de Gold D. Roger... algo de sobra injusto, digo... ¿Solo por que construyo el mejor barco del mundo debía de ser un traidor? Pero al menos se le permitió hacer su sueño, el Umi Resha, para ayudar a las personas, gracias a eso el mismo gobierno pensó en perdonarlo... de no ser por ese infeliz de Spandam que nos tendió una trampa...

...por culpa de ese bastardo perdimos a Tom... y yo perdí la mayoría de mi humanidad al tratar de detener el Umi Resha... me tomo mucho tiempo reconstruirme... pero lo conseguí... después de volver a Water 7 me volví un pandillero y tome el nombre de Franky... solo Iceburg sabía mi identidad... y el hecho de que Tom me hubiera dejado los planos del Neptune... después de eso viví como un pseudocriminal en la ciudad...

...fue cuando, en mis constantes jergas conocía los chicos... y a mis hermanitas... todos eran despreciados por la sociedad, pero nos unimos y nos volvimos una familia... la Franky Family, después se nos unieron Sodoma y Gomorra... ha fueron días felices... pero aun me faltaba algo... algo para cumplir mi sueño... el dinero para poder empezar a construir el mejor barco de todos los tiempos...

...y fue cuando aparecieron... los mugiwara... en un principió pensé que eran un grupo de idiotas que cargaban mucho dinero solo para reparar un viejo barco... así que me enfoque en vigilar a los que lo llevaban...

...una chica pelirroja bastante buenota y un par de soquetes... en un principió pensé en ir sobre ella, pero al verla junto con el sombrero de paja, pensé que eran pareja y... vamos , tampoco soy de piedra... por lo que decidí que fuéramos sobre el narizón... no fue difícil quitarle todo... gracias a ese dinero podría cumplir mi sueño...

...pero cuando volví, esos mugiwara habían destrozado mi casa y a mis hermanos... enfurecí... y pelee contra su capitán... Luffy, fue un gran oponente... y habría ganado de no ser por esos imbeciles de Paulie y compañía... además, ¿Qué clase de estúpida excusa era la que usaron para estorbar? Que los piratas habían tratado de asesinar a Bakaburg... bah...

...después de eso, estuve un tiempo en los astilleros, fue cuando recogía al narizón y su viejo barco, después de verle, me percate de que no era un mal chico... solo era estúpido... mira que tratar de salvar un barco ya en las últimas... pero bueno, le entiendo, uno trata de aferrarse a lo que mas ama... después de una charla con él, empezamos a entendernos... hasta que apareció el CP9...

...nos apalearon a traición y luego nos encerraron en el Umi Resha para llevarnos a Enies Lobby... esos maldito querían los planos del Neptune... durante el viaje me encontré con ese rubio baboso amigo de Ussop... Sanji... y después decidimos que había que luchar para salir de allí, aunque tendríamos que rescatar a una chica... Nico Robin... como Ussop se había separado de la tripulación, se puso una mascara idiota y se llamo a si mismo Sogeking... je... bastante idiota el sobrenombre pero, que se le iba a hacer...

...la batalla en el Umi Resha fue increíble... y ellos demostraron buenas capacidades, pero al final el CP9 nos derroto y volvieron a capturarme... ¡Eso me encabrona! Pero no pensé dejar que me llevaran fácilmente, y si bien, Nico Robin iba como una ovejita al matadero, yo les daría toda la lucha que pudiera darles...

...el reencuentro con Spandam solo me enfureció, no deja de ser un imbecil... y lo que mas me hastía es que el infeliz se cree con derecho a golpearnos... aunque se ha ensañado mas con Robin... recuerdo cuando supe que los mugiwara venían por ella... me conmovió por sobremanera el hecho de exponer tanto por una amiga... y declararle la guerra al Gobierno Mundial fue increíble, eso me hizo tomar una decisión... saque los planos y los queme, después de que ese infeliz de Spandam me arrojo a traición en contra del mar, pero al menos me salve, y me uní a los mugiwara para hacer parar a esos infelices... allí supe de que mi familia también peleaba en contra de ellos y me indujo a pelear mas fuerte aun...

...a mi me toco pelear contra un sujeto llamado Fukuro.. le derrote pese a ser muy aguantador y después tuve que darme de topes contra el pequeño reno que por desgracia se volvió un monstruo a lo King Kong... pero bueno, al menos pude seguir luchando, luego me encamine a petición de la pelirroja a ayudar al capitán y a Nico Robin... me encontré con él cuando luchaba contra ese maldito de Lucci... y me dio la confianza para seguir...

...cuando llegue al puente, ese maldito de Spandam me hizo volar con minas colocadas en el piso... maldito... pero logre reponerme y gracias a la ayuda que me brindo el narizón, pude rescatar a Nico Robin... luego peleamos contra los marines y... je, como me encanta pelear así...

...después de que mugiwara no Luffy derrotara Lucci, logramos escapar en el barco de ellos... ¿Cómo llego? Yo creo que fue su espíritu, es un barco que guardaba mucho cariño en él... es una lastima que "muriera" partiéndose en dos... al final, no hubo mas que hacerle un funeral digno del mar... ¡Y yo no llore!

...durante el tiempo que permanecieron en Water 7, fue cuando les dije lo que había hecho con el dinero que les había robado y empecé la construcción del barco de mis sueños... Iceburg y toda mi familia me ayudaron... después supe de la familia de Luffy nichan... y vaya estirpe, nieto de Monkey D. Garpp, el gran héroe de la marina, e hijo de Monkey D. Dragón... el revolucionario...

...después de eso, el barco fue bautizado como Thousand Sunny... y para mi desgracia, me "convencieron" de unirme a ellos... mira esa Robin... ni siquiera me ha dado un besito y ya me apachurro mi orgullo con sus manos... en fin, al final tuve que ir con ellos... después de todo, no son tan malos...

...aunque ir con un montón de jóvenes calenturientos no es mi idea de un viaje de placer pero bueno... es normal, Nico Robin es la mayor de ellos y aun así es mas joven que yo... además, veo que muchos de ellos están en la edad de la punzada... por lo que creo que voy a tener que tener una charla muy sería con ellos, si no quiero que este barco empiece a tener a pequeños piratas corriendo de un lado a otro...

...creo que tendré que empezar con Luffy nichan y Nami nechan... los demás parecen mas centrados y parecen saber mas de sus sensaciones que ellos dos... es mas, creo que si no intervengo pronto, tal vez puedan incluso a llegar a lastimarse, pero en fin... haré lo que pueda...

...además... puede ser muy divertido."

Continuara.

Si, ya se que estuvo corto, pero Franky no tiene aun mucho de donde sacar, por lo que decidí ponerlo como un parteaguas al capitulo final, ya que influirá mucho, ya que en el capitulo extra pondré... ¡Lemon!

Próximo capitulo: Capitulo Extra.

Suerte a todos y espero no tardarme


	10. 10 Capitulo extra 1

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**10 – Capitulo extra.**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba con calma en un tranquilo mar en el Grand Line... aunque el día era bastante caluroso pese al viento.

Monkey D. Luffy miraba al cielo algo amodorrado, Franky bebía algunos refrescos a su lado, Chopper se había refugiado en la enfermería para evitar el calor, Sanji estaba en la cocina preparando algunos entremeses fríos, Zoro estaba dormido a la sombra del mástil, Ussop descansaba en los camarotes, Robin leía bajo una sombrilla, aunque vestía unas ropas bastante ligeras por el calor y Nami se asoleaba en un atrevido bikini que cortaba la respiración de quien la viera.

Que calor- dijo Luffy amodorrado.

Ni tanto, en realidad es un clima excelente- dijo Franky mientras que le daba un gran trago a su refresco, Luffy solo bufo acalorado, volteó levemente la vista y vio a Nami asoleándose... por lo que se quedo un rato mirándola sonrojado.

Je, buena vista ¿Verdad nichan?- dijo Franky mordaz, Luffy volteó la vista sonrojado.

No... no es eso... es solo que me sorprende como le encanta estar en el sol con tanto calor- dijo Luffy con un puchero, Franky solo se hecho a reír.

Sabes nichan... ustedes son muy graciosos- dijo Franky sonriendo.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Luffy interesado.

Anda pues... ¿Qué ya olvidaste que me preguntaste que eran las hormonas?- dijo Franky sonriendo.

Pues si, pero nos interrumpieron y la verdad es que no me dijiste nada- dijo Luffy algo interesado.

Je, ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Franky de pronto.

Pues, no sé, 17 o 18, la verdad es que nunca he tomado eso en cuenta- dijo Luffy, Franky sonrío.

Y dime, ¿Le has preguntado a los demás? ¿Qué te han dicho?- pregunto Franky dándole otro trago a su refresco.

La verdad es que Zoro sabía lo mismo que yo... Sanji solo hablaba de sus conquistas y Ussop... pues no recuerdo que fue todo lo que me dijo- dijo Luffy sonriendo apenado.

¿Qué hay de las chicas y el tanuki?- preguntó Franky.

Bueno... la verdad es que Chopper solo sabe lo que dicen sus libros y... me dio pena preguntarle, Robin, pues la primera vez me explico algo, pero no le entendí muy bien y... a últimas fechas me da algo de pena preguntarle- dijo Luffy apenado.

¿Y que hay de Nami nechan?- preguntó Franky mordaz.

Luffy se sonrojo entonces mientras que Franky empezaba a reír.

Sabes nichan, y ustedes son como niños, en serio, incluso Nico Robin con todo su conocimiento sobre la vida, es como una adolescente ante esto... je, al menos sé que sabes algo sobre sexo pero.. ¿Has tenido alguna experiencia real relacionada?- preguntó Franky, Luffy entonces se sonrojo aun mas –Vaya, por tu cara deduzco que sí.

Bueno... no es mucho... la verdad... eh bueno... –empezó a decir Luffy pero Franky le sorrajo una palmada en la espalda.

Nichan, si no me lo quieres decir no lo hagas, pero sería de mucha ayuda que lo hicieras... ya que no es bueno guardarse las cosas- dijo Franky, Luffy solo miro apenado el piso.

No es que no te lo quiera decir... pero es que también implica a... a... a Nami- dijo Luffy, lo ultimo casi a modo de susurro, aunque Franky lo escucho, y contrarió a su actitud solo se sujeto el mentón pensativo.

Sabes que se guardar secretos... así que por que no me cuentas lo que paso... y tranquilo, nadie sabrá que me dijiste algo- dijo Franky, Luffy se sonrojo mientras que miraba al cielo.

Luffy entonces le contó lo mejor que pudo lo acontecido con Nami, antes de que conocieran a Vivi (para mas referencias, vean los capítulos 1 y 2), Franky le escucho sin decir palabra alguna, eso le dio algo de confianza a Luffy para hablar y poder contar lo sucedido.

...y eso fue lo que paso- dijo Luffy mientras que bajaba la cara sonrojado -¿Qué piensas?

...-

¿Franky?- preguntó Luffy mirando al carpintero... hasta que notó que este tenía sendos lagrimones en la cara.

¡No estoy llorando! ¡Es que no pensé que fueras tan tierno con Nami nechan!- exclamo, Luffy se impresiono y rápidamente le tapo la boca.

¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡Que si te escucha me mata!- dijo Luffy asustado.

Después de que el carpintero calmara sus emociones, ambos miraban de nueva cuenta el cielo.

Luffy nichan- dijo Franky de pronto.

¿Si?- preguntó Luffy.

Eres un idiota- soltó Franky, ante la mirada de extrañeza de Luffy.

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Luffy sin ofenderse.

Je, en serio, ustedes son una panda de ingenuos- dijo Franky riendo, Luffy frunció el ceño.

Oye, te lo dije para que me ayudaras, no para que criticaras a todos- dijo Luffy molesto, Franky volvió a reír.

Luffy nichan... ¿Que acaso no te has dado cuenta?- preguntó Franky.

¿De que?- respondió Luffy.

Hermanito, este lugar esta repleto de hormonas a punto de estallar... ¡Por Dios! ¡Si es que tu la deseas!- soltó de golpe, Luffy le miro asombrado.

¿Po... por que dices eso?- pregunto Luffy avergonzado.

Anda, he visto como la vez de reojo... y tus ojitos pispiretos siempre andan mirando el escote de Nami nechan... aunque de vez en cuando diriges una que otra mirada al de Robin nechan ahora que lo pienso- dijo Franky fingiendo duda.

Bueno... es obvió, Nami es muy linda... además, no pasaría si no se pusiera esas ropas- dijo Luffy en su defensa.

Anda, ¿Y que pasa con lo que me contaste? No, tu no solo la deseas, tu la amas- dijo Franky señalándolo, Luffy le miro sorprendido mientras que se caía de sentón, y por un momento agradeció que en ese momento fueran los únicos en cubierta.

Este... este... Anda Franky, se ve que tienes imaginación- dijo Luffy riendo nerviosamente.

Mira si serás terco... hombre, si no la quisieras, no habrías reaccionado como reaccionaste... además, los demás me han comentado acerca de un tal Arlong... y como tu prácticamente lo mataste por haber hecho llorar a Nami nechan- dijo Franky, Luffy solo bajo la cara sonrojado.

Bueno... si me gusta un poco- dijo Luffy, Franky suspiro, era lo mejor que podía sacarle al chico.

De todos modos, eres joven... y eres firme con tus sueños y decisiones pero... –dijo Franky enigmáticamente, Luffy le miro -¿Tu acaso no quieres hacerlo con ella?

Luffy se puso rojo hasta las orejas, lo que hizo que Franky se carcajeara.

En serio que eres sencillo nichan, mira que ponerte tan rojo, sabes, eres muy gracioso- dijo Franky carcajeándose, Luffy solo le miro haciendo un puchero.

Bueno, ya te burlaste, pero, ¿Qué no me piensas ayudar?- preguntó Luffy, Franky solo se seco una lagrima, se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

Nichan, tu ya te ayudaste al admitirlo... y sé que si hablas con ella, te entenderá- dijo Franky mirándole paternalmente, Luffy le miro asombrado.

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Luffy.

Nichan, por lo que he visto y escuchado, tu jamás habías admitido que te gustaba, solo decías que era tu Nakama, nada mas, pero ahora que lo admites, es posible que puedas tener una oportunidad con ella- dijo Franky sonriendo, Luffy solo le miro.

¿Pero si ella no siente lo mismo? ¿Si me rechaza? Además, podrían haber problemas si hubiera una pareja en el barco- dijo Luffy.

Bah, pamplinas, mira, es obvió que no siempre todo sale a pedir de boca, y muchas cosas son terriblemente difíciles de superar, en ocasiones, la gente se confunde y dice cosas que lastiman a los demás... especialmente a los que mas quieren... Luffy nichan, la vida es un reto, si no la tomas así, entonces puedes perderte de algo maravilloso que nunca mas podrás volver a vivir, ni siquiera el cumplir tu sueño te ayudara a superar eso- dijo Franky ante un asombrado Luffy, Franky le sonrío –Esta noche atracaremos en una villa, aprovecha para hablar con ella, yo me encargo de que los demás no estén en el barco toda la noche.

¿En serió? ¿Y como lo lograras?- preguntó Luffy.

Je, tranquilo, tendré ayuda- dijo Franky, Luffy le miro y casi se pone a llorar en ese momento, sus nakamas eran importantes, pero en ese momento, en ausencia de Ace, Franky se había comportado como todo un hermano mayor para él.

Franky... gracias- dijo Luffy mientras que no podías evitar abrazarle, Franky solo sonrío mientras que Luffy se separaba y se iba al interior del barco.

Una tarea difícil ¿Verdad?- preguntó una voz femenina a su espalda, Franky solo sonrío.

Sabía que nos escuchabas Robin Nechan... y por cierto... este dialogo también va para ti- dijo Franky mientras que Robin se acercaba con una sonrisa.

Lo sé... y sabes, me sorprendiste, no pensé que fueras tan maduro en eso- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Bueno, siempre fui el hermano mayor de todos... era obvio que debía de saber sobre eso... sino ¿Te imaginas lo duro que es cuidar a tanto joven hormonal sin saber lo que se debe hacer?- dijo Franky, Robin solo sonrío.

Aun así... ¿Y si algo sale mal?- preguntó preocupada.

Si algo sale mal, ya lo veremos después... es mejor intentar y fallar que quedarse con la duda- dijo Franky –Por ahora... ¿Crees poder llevarte a Zoro nichan? Yo me puedo encargar de que Sanji nichan, Chopper y Ussop me acompañen... ah, y también si te puedes encargar de que Nami Nechan se quede en el Sunny.

Eso será fácil, Nami me comento que quería terminar un mapa y descansar un poco- dijo Robin, Franky sonrío.

¡Súper! ¡Es hora de entrar en acción!- dijo Sonriendo.

Ya era tarde, el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte y el Sunny había soltado amarras en un puerto... elegido por que convenientemente había una feria en esos momentos.

Bueno... ¿Y como nos quedamos?- dijo Chopper mirando el lugar.

Yo me quedare... debo de acabar unos mapas... y ya los he retrasado bastante- dijo Nami con algo de hastió.

A Nami san... si lo deseas yo podría... –dijo Sanji pero en eso Franky le sujeto los hombros.

¡Tu te vienes conmigo, y con Ussop, y Chopper nichan a festejar!- dijo Franky con alegría mientras que los abrazaba a los tres.

¡Hey!- dijo Sanji enfadado.

¡Anda que conozco algunos excelentes salones de baile por aquí! ¡Y se que te encantaran!- dijo Franky sonriendo, Sanji entonces lo pensó y acepto... a fin de cuentas, había posibilidad de que encontrara algo de acción.

¿Y será entretenido? Jamás he ido a un salón de baile- dijo Chopper ilusionado.

¿Qué si lo es? Je, Chopper, si te contara como mi linda Kaya y yo quemábamos la pista de baile... ¡Ahhhh! Era divino, solos ella y yo bailando al son de la música- dijo Ussop mientras que Chopper le miraba con ilusión.

¡En serio! ¡Wow! ¡Eres genial!- dijo Chopper –Espero poder hacerlo bien.

¡Tranquilo nichan! ¡Con este genial grupo de galanes en conjunto, es seguro que nos la pasaremos de locura! –dijo Franky ante la mirada de pena de todos los demás.

¡Bien al ataque!- grito Ussop sonriendo mientras que Franky y Chopper hacían lo mismo.

Procurare traer algo bonito Nami san... Robin chan ¿Vienes?- dijo Sanji con galantería, pero Robin solo negó sonriendo.

Lo lamento, ya tengo algunos planes... será la próxima-dijo Robin mientras que Sanji solo le miraba decaído.

¿Y tu Zoro? ¿Qué harás?- preguntó Luffy.

Iré a algún bar a... deben de haber excelentes bebidas por aquí- dijo Zoro sonriendo.

¿Y tú Luffy?- preguntó Chopper.

¡A comer claro esta?- dijo Luffy sonriendo, ya zanjado el asunto todos se dirigieron a hacer sus respectivas actividades, pero antes de que Luffy se perdiera por el pueblo, Franky le hizo una señal.

Luffy asintió y se fue.

El plan era simple... Robin mantendría vigilado a Zoro... si este se dirigía de regreso al Sunny, ella lo interceptaría, Franky mantendría entretenido al trío por toda la noche... por lo que él... con la excusa de llevarle algo para comer (de preferencia que llevara algo que tuviera mandarinas) volviera al Sunny y hablara con ella.

...un plan perfecto... siempre y cuando lo recordaran.

Las horas pasaban...

En el Thousand Sunny, Nami estaba terminando sus mapas... aunque se encontraba algo aburrida.

Ash... creo que mejor hubiera ido con ellos a la feria- dijo aburrida –Además de que me esta dando algo de hambre... pero me da algo de flojera ir a prepararme algo- se dijo aburrida, mientras que un leve bostezo escapaba de sus labios... hasta que el sonido de una mano golpeando la puerta le llamo la atención.

¡Hey Nami! ¿Estas despierta?- se escucho la voz de Monkey D. Luffy.

¿Luffy?- dijo extrañada mientras que se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía a abrir la puerta –Vaya, pensé que no volverías hasta que hubieras hecho quebrar a todos los cocineros de la isla- dijo Sonriendo, Luffy le miro con una sonrisa y Nami se percato de que tenía algo en la espalda -¿Qué tienes allí?

Bueno... pensé... pensé que tendrías hambre... por lo que te traje esto- dijo Luffy sacando un pay de mandarina, Nami le miro con sorpresa... y algo sonrojada por ese detalle... aunque notó el leve sonrojo de Luffy al entregarle el pay.

Gra... gracias- dijo apenada mientras que lo tomaba –Ah, pero no te quedes allí, pasa, anda, así podremos platicar un rato.- dijo mientras que regresaba a su silla.

Luffy entro al cuarto con algo de lentitud... usualmente entraría como burro por su casa... pero ahora era distinto... ya que estaba decidido a decirle a Nami sus verdaderos sentimientos... pero... también debía de estar listo para la paliza posterior que recibiría si algo salía mal.

Nami puso el pay en la mesa y buscando entre sus cosas encontró un pequeño cuchillo... originalmente lo tenía para defensa, pero como nunca lo había necesitado, lo guardo en un cajón, tomo un par de papeles gruesos (a falta de platos) y corto dos trozos, dándole a Luffy uno (acción que le sorprendió, ya que Luffy siempre era el que pedía.

Gracias- dijo Luffy, ambos entonces empezaron a comer... silenciosa y lentamente... se podía respirar algo de tensión en el ambiente... cosa que ambos notaron.

"¿Pero que me pasa? ¿Por qué me quede tan nerviosa solo por que Luffy me trajo algo? Dios, en verdad que estoy rara"- pensó Nami sonrojada.

"¿Y ahora que hago? Preferiría estar partiéndome el alma contra Crocodile otra vez... al menos eso es fácil, solo pega y no dejes que te maten... esto es mas duro que cualquier cosa que haya hecho en la vida"- pensó Luffy con nervios, de vez en cuando ambos levantaban la vista, pero en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaban ambos bajaban la mirada rápidamente, así paso una hora.

...sin que los dos se dirigieran una palabra... aunque el pay ya estaba prácticamente acabado.

"¡Ah rayos! ¡No soporto este silenció! ¡Debo de hablar o voy a enloquecer!"- pensó Nami con enfado.

"¡Bien! ¡Debo de hacerlo! ¡No es del próximo rey de los piratas el quedarse callado!"- pensó Luffy con decisión.

¡Nami/Luffy!- dijeron ambos a la vez... quedándose callados al ver que cuando levantaron la vista para hablar quedaron demasiado cerca el uno del otro... por lo que solo hicieron la mejor imitación de un tomate maduro... osease, rojos a mas no poder.

Ambos volvieron a bajar la vista mientras que sus corazones palpitaban.

He... tu primero- dijo Luffy apenado.

No, no es necesario... si tienes algo que decir dilo primero- dijo Nami en las mismas.

Ambos solo se miraron y volvieron a bajar la mirada.

Nami... –dijo Luffy al fin, ella le miro –Este... ¿Recuerdas... recuerdas esa noche?- preguntó con cierto miedo.

¿Qué noche?- preguntó Nami extrañada.

En el... Merry, antes de... de conocer a Vivi- dijo Luffy, a Nami se le subieron los colores al rostro... como olvidarlo... la vez que casi se vuelve la golfa del barco... algo que no paso gracias a la pronta intervención de Luffy.

¿Po... por que preguntas eso ahora?- preguntó ella visiblemente sonrojada. Luffy solo bajo la vista.

Desde... desde esa vez... yo... yo...he pensado... ¡He pensado seriamente en ti!- dijo de golpe, Nami solo le miro con una gran expresión de sorpresa, Luffy siempre era sincero, nunca mentía, solo omitía decir las cosas, por lo que sus palabras le calaron hondo.

Luffy...¿En serio?- dijo Nami mientras que recordaba lo mucho que ella había padecido pensando en sus deseos... y en lo mucho que los había contenido para no lastimar al joven Mugiwara.

Bueno... es... es... algo natural ¿No? Digo, eres en realidad la primer chica que me llamo la atención así... y que he visto desnuda... ¡No digo que sea solo por eso! Es solo que... que...- dijo Luffy dubitativo... y Nami no pudo evitar sonreír.

Luffy... ¿Acaso me estas diciendo que deseas hacer el amor conmigo?- preguntó ella con cierta ternura, Luffy solo se puso mas rojo que un tomate mientras que asentía –Vaya... eso es algo que no me esperaba- dijo ella confundida.

Y es que lo estaba... durante toda su estancia con ellos, sus cambios hormonales le habían exigido alguna satisfacción... y aunque había tenido un pequeño revolcón con Vivi... ella necesitaba algo de compañía masculina... y ahora que Luffy le decía que en verdad quería hacer el amor con ella... se quedaba paralizada cual idiota.

Nami... no sé si lo desees... pero... es algo que he sentido por ti desde que te conocí... que... que mi primera vez sea contigo... solo contigo- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro y notó que el chico estaba aterrado... totalmente, eso era algo que ella se podría esperar de el... el niño se había vuelto hombre de golpe... un hombre atractivo que deseaba hacerla suya...

Luffy... sé como te sientes... recuerdo muy bien todo pero... Luffy, tu me atraes... casi puedo afirmar que me gustas en verdad... por eso te preguntó... ¿Es lo que en verdad deseas? Por mi... por mi no habría problema... la verdad es que desde esa vez yo... yo también he deseado estar contigo... de esa manera- dijo Nami, Luffy solo le miro con decisión.

Nami... la verdad es que... tu... tu me gustas... y desde hace mucho que siento eso por ti... aunque tienes razón... tal vez... tal vez sea un poco pronto y... –dijo, pero antes de terminar , Nami le sujeto y le beso con firmeza, Luffy estaba asombrado, en su vida le habían besado... y jamás se imagino que fuera así...

Nami no se había podido contener... ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo... y además, ya había admitido que le gustaba... era cierto que podía ser rápido... pero una oportunidad así no se desperdicia... A que no.

Calla... y hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta- dijo Nami con tal profundidad que Luffy casi se desmaya del asombro, Nami le sonrío mientras que lo volvía a besar y lo derribaba a la cama... Luffy estaba impresionado de lo rápido que iba todo, pero recordó lo que Franky le había comentado... y sonrío.

¡Vaya! ¡Es increíble!- dijo Luffy al no ocurrírsele nada mas.

Nami le sonrió con sensualidad.

Y se pondrá aun mejor- dijo ella sonriendo, Luffy estaba extasiado... y eso que aun no comenzaban propiamente.

¿Se puede aun mas? Vaya Nami... entonces creo que hice la elección correcta- dijo Luffy, Nami le miro sonriendo y ahora fue Luffy quien inició a besarla, Nami entonces se dejo llevar por la sensación de ser querida... y noto que era distinto a como lo pensaba.

Cuando ella sintió la necesidad de tener sexo, era solo para satisfacer sus mas profundas necesidades carnales... pero con Luffy era distinto... el se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a la chica... por lo que decidió que haría lo posible para que ese encuentro fuera inolvidable.

Luffy por su parte... si bien esa sería su primera vez, trato de recordar algunas conversaciones que había tenido... y recordó, que hacía unas horas había leído (aunque nunca le ha gustado leer, pero era una situación importante) un pequeño libro que guardaba Chopper en su biblioteca medica, donde mencionaba que en ocasiones, las mujeres no eran capaces de llegar al orgasmo a causa de que el hombre en ocasiones no hacía nada para satisfacerlas a ellas... el no quería que eso pasara, por lo que decidió, haciendo uso de sus recuerdos sobre las conversaciones y todo lo que había escuchado... que haría que Nami disfrutara estar con él.

Ambos continuaron besándose... y pronto la ropa empezó a estorbarles, Luffy suavemente poso sus manos en la blusa de Nami... y la fue quitando lentamente, Nami estaba algo sorprendida de que fuera el quien empezara, pero lo dejo hacer, la blusa paso por sobre su cabeza y Luffy la dejo caer dejándola solo con el sujetador, entonces procedió a remover la minifalda de Nami, ella dejo que el siguiera, pronto quedo despojada de la prenda quedando solo en ropa interior.

Nami entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo, antes de que Luffy siguiera, ella le despojo de su chaleco y rápidamente le quito el short de mezclilla, sonrió al ver los bóxer con un estampado de manzanas, Luffy se sonrojo levemente, pero ambos siguieron con el jugueteo, Nami entonces despojo a Luffy de su última prenda de vestir... mientras que el hacía lo mismo.

Al estar completamente desnudos... ambos solo se quedaron mirándose un momento... no era la primera vez que ambos por algún motivo veían el cuerpo del otro... pero, este era un paso importante, Luffy se acerco a Nami y le abrazo entonces...

Nami... te amo- dijo Luffy a su oído, Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida... pero sonrío de vuelta, Luffy la recostó suavemente en la cama y entonces mientras que le besaba, bajo su mano a la entrepierna de la chica, Nami se sorprendió entonces, pero le dejo hacer.

Luffy toqueteó suavemente en la zona erógena de ella, Nami gimió levemente , Luffy sonrió y procedió a seguir, sus movimientos eran algo torpes, pero cada que erraba, la mano de Nami le indicaba claramente la zona donde ella sentía mas placer.

Nami gemía mientras que Luffy seguía, ahora el empezó a besar sus pezones con delicadeza, Nami gimió aun con mas fuerza... no podía creer que su inocente e infantil capitán estuviese logrando que ella se excitara de esa manera, de seguir así, tendría un orgasmo antes de la penetración... por un momento pensó en detenerle, pero no podía formar palabras... Luffy lo hacía muy bien para ser su primera vez.

Lu... Luffy... ¡Ahhhh!- gimió con fuerza al sentir el orgasmo... su cuerpo se estremeció mientras que Luffy no pudo evitar sonreír... Nami respiraba agitadamente mientras que le miraba con los ojos entreabiertos.

¿Qué tal?- preguntó Luffy –No soy tan malo para no haber hecho algo así nunca- dijo.

Nami le sonrío y con algo de dificultad se incorporo y posando las manos en el pecho de Luffy, le empujo levemente para que este se quedara sentado, Nami sonrío al mirar que en su entrepierna, el "amigo" de Luffy, estaba bastante firme.

Creo que... es mi turno de estremecerte- dijo Nami sonriendo, Luffy solo trago saliva cuando Nami le sujeto el pené con delicadeza, moviéndolo de arriba abajo, Luffy cerro los ojos mientras que sentía el movimiento de la mano de Nami... de pronto una sensación de calidez le envolvió su miembro, y al abrir los ojos descubrió con sorpresa, que Nami le habia colocado su miembro en la boca.

¿Cómo lo llamo Sanji a ese acto? Ah si, felación... y era tan agradable como Sanji le había comentado que era... Luffy gimió con fuerza cuando sintió como Nami usaba su boca y su lengua para darle placer a su miembro... era algo que jamás había sentido... hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de venirse.

Ah... Nami yo... –dijo pero de pronto Nami se detuvo, Luffy le miro algo desconcertado pero vio que ella le sonreía.

Aun no Luffy... aun te falta lo mejor- dijo Nami, Luffy trago saliva al ver que ella se le empezaba a montar encima... y dirigía su miembro a su entrepierna, Luffy sabía que era lo que seguía... y no pudo evitar gemir al unísono con ella cuando su miembro entro en la chica.

Nami empezó a cabalgarlo con cierta suavidad, moviendo sus caderas para asegurase de que ambos sintieran placer mutuo.

Luffy se sentía en otro mundo, Sanji le había hablado de lo placentero que era... pero jamás pensó que lo fuera tanto... si casi empieza a desear de ponerle un altar a las hormonas por esa bendita y... prácticamente pecaminosa sensación de placer...¡Dios, no creía que ningún hombre mereciera tanto como el lo estaba recibiendo en ese momento!

¡Luffy! ¡Yo... yo voy a... a...!- dijo Nami excitada.

¡Yo... yo también- dijo Luffy mientras que ambos empezaban a ponerle mas fuerza a sus movimientos... y en ese instante, para ellos fue como un sueño...

Ambos se desplomaron con cansancio sobre la cama, respiraban agitadamente mientras que ya solo se deleitaban disfrutando la sensación de estar juntos, Nami miro a Luffy sonriendo, mientras que este solo le miraba, estaba claramente feliz, aunque se notaba algo preocupado.

Nami... ¿Fue tal y como te lo imaginabas? ¿Lo hice bien?- preguntó, a lo que Nami le miro con cierta sorpresa, pero recordó que su capitán era casi como un niño aun... por lo que se sentía inseguro, ella se le acerco lo mas que pudo y le beso.

Mejor de lo que imagine... ahora durmamos... que después de esto no despierto hasta mañana- dijo Nami, Luffy sonrió al ver que ella cerraba los ojos.

Nami quedo dormida en el acto, Luffy la miro un rato, pero entonces se percato de que el clima empezaba a suavizarse y no deseaba que ella pescara algún resfriado... por lo que sujeto las sabanas y se cubrió a ambos con ellas, entonces volvió a mirar a Nami mientras que sentía como el sueño le atacaba.

Nami... ¿Sabes? Yo sé que seré el Rey de todos los piratas... y espero que cuando ese momento llegue, tu te quedes conmigo para ser mi Reina- dijo con ternura mientras que le besaba la frente y se acomodaba a su lado, Nami se le acurruco y Luffy sonrío mientras que le abrazaba y cerraba los ojos.

Continuara.

He aquí el capitulo extra... originalmente iba ser LuNa y ZoRo, pero como estaba quedando muy largo, decidí partirlo en dos... por lo que el próximo será un extra romántico de Zoro y Robin, aunque no creo que ponga lemmon en ese... lo haré mas suave, pero espero les guste... y disculpen la tardanza, es solo que soy muy malo haciendo Lemmon, pero espero no decepcione.

Por cierto, ya continuare el de "Mezclando Mundos" es solo que me ando actualizando un poco... además, como compensación, haré un nuevo One Shot... ustedes serán los que decidan la pareja... solo les digo algo, a Nami y a Luffy no los pongo por separado, y tampoco hago Yaoi... por los demás... bien puede ser o un Zoro/Robin, un Zoro/Tashigui (Hey, la chica no me cae mal), un Robin/Zoro/Tashigui, Sanji/Robin, Ussop/Kaya, Chopper/Porche, Franky/Robin (Hey, podría ser), Smoker/Hina o cualquiera que se les ocurra... se los dejo a sus deseos.

Suerte y los veo en el siguiente capitulo extra.


	11. 11 Capitulo extra 2

**HORMONAS**

**One Piece – Eiichiro Oda.**

**11 – Capitulo extra 2.**

Roronoa Zoro estaba aburrido, había bebido bastante en un bar del puerto, pero la verdad es que no se sentía satisfecho, decidió pasearse por la feria... más se dio cuenta de que parecía estar hecha para parejas o para familias con niños... por lo que se sintió fuera de lugar, solo como estaba se sentía incomodo.

Bah... mejor me vuelvo al Sunny... este ambiente me mata- Dijo molesto, empezó a caminar...y se detuvo de pronto.

...y es que en una esquina se encontraba Nico Robin bebiendo un poco de cerveza en un puesto... la arqueóloga volteó a verle y a sonrisa que le dedico le hizo ponerse mas rojo que un tomate.

Vaya... hola Espadachín...no.. mas bien, hola Zoro- dijo Robin con una cierta melosidad.

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Zoro sonrojado... el último sueño que había tenido con la arqueóloga aun estaba fresco en su mente... y esa sensación de sospecha sobre sus sentimientos era inquietante.

Me divierto un poco... aunque sabes, no es cómodo estando sola- dijo Robin sonriéndole, Zoro solo le miro.

Bueno, no es como si me importara, yo iré al Sunny a descansar... que te diviertas- dijo Zoro, pero en eso Robin se levantó.

Hey Zoro... sabes... ¿No quisieras disfrutar conmigo de la feria? Como ya te había dicho, no es cómodo estando sola- dijo Robin ante la cara de sorpresa del espadachín.

¿Qué? Anda, no bromees... ¿Por qué querría yo acompañarte?- dijo apenado, Robin le resto importancia a sus palabras.

No seas tímido... anda, será divertido, además, somos Nakamas, no es como si te invitara a llevarme a un hotel- dijo Robin con cierta malicia, lo que hizo que a Zoro se le subieran los colores y una serie de imágenes non santas aparecían en su mente.

Robin le miro sonriendo, Zoro era demasiado tímido, pero eso era lo que le atraía de él, Zoro solo bufó levemente.

Bueno... si eso quieres, pero solo será por un rato, me estoy sintiendo cansado y de mal humor- dijo apenado, Robin se le acerco.

Gracias- dijo acercando sus labios a su oído, Zoro se estremeció al sentir el aliento de ella, Robin sonrío al ver su reacción- ¿Nos vamos?

S... Si- dijo Zoro apenado.

El paseó fue tranquilo... y Zoro debía de admitir que se divertía.

Hey espadachín... mira- dijo Robin señalando una fuente muy bien diseñada, era notoriamente antigua pero funcional, aunque a Zoro no le llamaba mucho la atención –Es una belleza... una maravilla de la historia de este lugar- dijo Robin empezando a analizarla.

Zoro pensó en decir algo, pero se quedo callado al ver el interés que Robin le ponía a la estatua... era como una niña con juguete nuevo... lo que lo hizo sonreír.

¿Te gusta?- fue todo lo que preguntó, Robin le miro sonriente.

Es una excelente pieza de arte, aunque solo sea ornamental y no revele muchas cosas- dijo Robin mientras que se estiraba un poco... Zoro le miro con calma.

¿Deseas hacer algo mas o volvemos al barco?- preguntó Zoro algo apenado, ya que no pudo evitar ver parte del escote de Robin, esta, que si lo había notado, le sonrío.

Bueno... sabes, hay un restaurante en la costa, una persona me lo recomendó, ¿Me acompañarías?- dijo con cierta sensualidad.

Zoro se sonrojo y acepto algo apenado, entonces Robin se acerco a el y le cogió el brazo sonriendo, logrando que el espadachín se sonrojara.

¿Q...que haces?- preguntó nervioso.

Anda, solo se me antojo, además, hace algo de frió- le respondió Robin pegándosele un poco, Zoro solo tragó saliva nervioso y ambos siguieron su camino.

El restaurante era, no precisamente elegante, pero tenía un ambiente agradable... si lo que querías era estar con tu pareja.

Y Zoro notó que el lugar estaba atiborrado de parejas que habían ido a disfrutar de los alimentos de ese restaurante, mas tarde se enteraría que ese lugar era famoso por que siempre atraía a las parejas que deseaban contraer nupcias.

Mesa para dos- dijo Robin acercándose a la recepción, el encargado, un sujeto bonachón y de aspecto amable le sonrío.

Por aquí madame- dijo el hombre mientras que ambos se dirigieron a uno de los sectores mas cercanos al balcón.

Esta es nuestra mesa especial con vista al mar jóvenes, espero que usted y su novio lo disfruten madame- dijo el hombre, Zoro le miro con sorpresa.

Eh, ah, nosotros no...- dijo Zoro pero el hombre le interrumpió con una sonrisa de complicidad.

A ya veo... je, apenas se le va a declarar, je, suerte, les enviare una botella de champagne por cortesía de la casa- dijo el hombre mientras que se iba, Zoro solo le miro perplejo y Robin no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

Veo que se deja llevar por la primera impresión- dijo Robin.

Pero... es que- balbuceo Zoro, pero Robin le sujeto el brazo con suavidad y le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

Tranquilo, chance y hasta nos hace un descuento, déjalo soñar- dijo Ella con una sonrisa que a Zoro no le quedo mas que aceptar.

La comida era bastante decente, incluso Zoro admitió que el cocinero de ese restaurante era mucho mejor que Sanji.

"Je, si se lo contara al cocinero del amor, se pondría como un ogro"- pensó divertido, en eso Robin le sirvió algo de champagne en una copa y le miro sonriendo.

¿Un brindis espadachín?- preguntó Robin sonriendo.

¿Y a santo de que?- preguntó él.

A ninguno, solo se me antojo- dijo Robin sonriendo mientras que levantaba su copa –Por la amistad.

Zoro sonrió entonces mientras que levantaba su copa.

Por tu salud- respondió, Robin le sonrió mientras que las copas se chocaban.

Las horas empezaron a pasar y la velada transcurrió tranquilamente, y para sorpresa de Zoro, resulto ser muy parlanchín esa noche mientras que ambos recordaban algunas de las aventuras del grupo, Zoro pese a ello, no podía evitar sentirse inquieto, aunque en ese momento se comportaban como simples colegas disfrutando de una velada amistosa, los recuerdos del último sueño que había tenido con la bella arqueóloga le retumbaban en la mente.

Faltaban poco para el amanecer, pagaron la cuenta al darse cuenta de que ya se iba a cerrar el establecimiento... pero antes de irse, Zoro noto que el hombre que los había atendido le izo una seña para que se acercara.

Hey muchacho, es una gran mujer, no desperdicies ninguna oportunidad- le dijo el hombre sonriéndole.

Lo sé- le respondió Zoro.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por la playa que los llevaría al muelle, Robin había elegido esa parte, para tardarse mas tiempo, no sabía con que se encontraría al volver al Sunny, por lo que con cuidado, camino lentamente.

Mira, ya esta amaneciendo- dijo Robin mientras que miraba al horizonte deteniéndose.

Zoro le miro, pensó en decir algo, pero de pronto quedo embelesado, la imagen de Nico Robin en la playa, con el viento ondeando sus cabellos mientras que miraba al amanecer le hipnotizaban.

"Si... es como en mis sueños... solo que ahora es real... pero, ¿Qué hago? No quiero echar a perder nada"- pensó Zoro con algo de pesar.

Es muy hermoso- dijo Robin.

Si que lo es- respondió Zoro... pero sin referirse a la salida del Sol.

Sabes... es agradable ver el amanecer desde la playa, mas al lado de alguien importante para ti- dijo Robin, Zoro le miraba fijamente y Robin lo notó, sonriendo levemente -¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con suavidad.

Zoro camino hacía ella y Robin noto algo en su mirada... era fija y decidida.

¿Espadachín?- preguntó, pero Zoro le puso una mano en el hombro.

Tienes mucha razón... Robin, es agradable ver el amanecer con alguien que te importa- dijo levemente sonrojado, Robin le miro con algo de sorpresa, pero sonrió cuando Zoro volvió a posar su vista en ella.

Si, lo sé... aun que siento que a este escenario le falta algo- dijo Robin, Zoro le miro extrañado.

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto, Robin se le acerco a su rostro.

Esto...- le respondió mientras que depositaba un beso en sus labios, Zoro estaba sorprendido, pero no tardo mucho en empezar a corresponderle... aunque no podía evitar sentirse un poco molesto, ella fue la que dio el primer paso y el se quedo en la lela pensando que hacer.

En cuanto el aire exigió su parte y ambos se separaron, Robin sonrió al ver la expresión avergonzada de Roronoa Zoro.

¿Y que te pareció el extra?- preguntó ella con cierta sensualidad.

Que creo que debería de ser mas largo- respondió el armándose de valor, Robin no pudo evitar reírse tiernamente mientras que ambos volvían a besarse –Sabes... creo que te amo- soltó inconscientemente, Robin sonrió.

Lo sé... yo también- respondió ella mientras que seguían besándose con el amanecer como fondo.

FIN

¡OH UN MOMENTO! ¿Y que paso con Franky, Sanji, Chopper y Ussop?

En un bar de la isla.

Ando borracho... hic... ando tomado... hic... por que el destino... wuack (sonido de vomito) marco... hic... marco mi suerte- cantaban a coro Franky y Ussop mientras que Chopper estaba tirado sobre una mesa... tan ebrio (si leyeron bien, ese par son unos pervertidores de menores)como una cuba... y Sanji... bueno, digamos que las camareras eran de muy buen ver y... ya se imaginaran las consecuencias.

AHORA SI... FIN

Sip, llegue al final de este fic, espero que les haya gustado leerlo como a mi me gusto escribirlo. Vaya, ahora con el trabajo apenas y puedo escribir, pero no me detendré, seguiré con los fics aunque me muera en el intento.

Por cierto, con respecto al One Shot prometido, así van las cosas (también cuento los de otra pagina donde publico el fic)

LuNa 4

Robin/Zoro/Tashigi 3

ZoRo3

Franky/Robin2

ZoroTashigi2

Chopper1

Aun no cierro el conteo, esta ganando el LuNa por el momento, y hay un empate con el Zoro/Robin y el Robin/Zoro/Tashigi, así que voten y díganme sobre quien quieren que haga el One Shot, aunque nadie me ha pedido nada sobre Sanji o el Ussop/Kaya.

En fin, espero ver lo que pasa y por ahora me despido deseándoles suerte con sus proyectos.

Hasta la vista y buena suerte.

Gabe Logan


End file.
